Vampires
by Speedy1
Summary: A/U* V/B Vegeta is a vampire, falling in love with Bulma. She falls into ' living ' Hell and is forbidden to go back up to the upper land. Bulma left her family and friends. Will she forgive him? Or will grudge get in her way? (In POV)*Now Complete*
1. Prologue

A/N: VAMPIRES IN THIS STORY ARE NOT KILLED BY A STAKE IN THE HEART. I MEAN YES THEY COULD, BUT ANY HUMAN COULD RIGHT? THEY JUST DON'T DISAPEAR INTO DUST. SECOND OF ALL THEY AREN'T ALLGERIC TO GARLIC OR ANYTHING. IT'S JUST THEY HAVE LIKE 10 TIMES HUMAN SENSES AND SMELL GARLIC. AND IT DOESN'T SMELL THAT GREAT. ALSO, THEY DO NOT BURN IN SUNLIGHT. IT HURTS THEIR EYES, BUT IT DOESN'T AFFECT THEM TOO MUCH. THEY JUST HUNT AT DARK AND SLEEP IN DAY.~  
  
  
  
~Vampires in the Night  
  
Dear my uselss Diary I own because of my Mom,  
  
I, Bulma Briefs, the heir to capsule corporation, a genious, 16 years old and....what else am I? I am a vampire hunter. My family line goes a long way back to where it all started. Perhaps a hundred years ago...two hundred? Two hundred and one day to be exact. I am also, a saiyan. Saiyans are humans with extrodinary fighting and other powers. They also have tails. A lot of them protect the world, but others cut off their tail and act as normal humans. I, myself, have a blue tail.  
  
Out of all the humans on Earth, we take up 20% of them. We're pretty rare. Even people say that there are less than 20% od saiyans. Instead of using stakes or bullets- I use energy blasts and my fighting skills. Vampires wouldn't even have a chance. Most of them are really weak.  
  
My partners, ChiChi and 18, are saiyans, too. They aren't as strong as me though. HECK! They aren't that strong at all! They rely on streaks and bullets. They know how to use some energy blasts and techniques, but they only do it if it's neccasary. I've been on my own lately, though. They haven't been here in a while.  
  
It's because of their new boy friends. Actually they're gonna meet with me tomorrow with their boys. I can't wait! Argh! I just want to see them! On the phone they said that they had some news. They didn't seem to thrilled about it. ChiChi said they're still debating if I should even know! Oh- well! The day will come soon!  
  
That's it. -Bulma-  
  
*  
  
I woke up and staggered to the bathroom. Last night was really hurtful. That stupid vampire caught me off guard and hit me straight in the stomach. I know I should have been on the lookout, but there was a gang of them! 10 total! I've handled more than that, but I guess I was slacking off. Oh well.  
  
I'm meeting ChiChi at the cafe' in an hour. I just finished from the shower and pick out some clothes. White shorts with a bright green shirt. I check my watch and hurry toward my vehicle. Shit! I'm gonna be late! I scurry into the front seat and close the door. Ten till 10 am.. I speed the car toward the small cafe' and hurry up.  
  
Now another thing people don't know about me is....I can fly. My parents could fly. My parent's parents could fly. Even all my great grandparents and all. They don't even remember the person who discovered how to fly! I could have easily flown to the cafe', but suspicions arise and I become very...strange.  
  
I've arrived and I try to get out of my seat. I unbuckle my seatbelt and try to get out. I look behind me. My freakin tail is caught in the seatbelt. Instead of waiting I just blast the seatbelt to smiterines and practically run into the Cafe' doors. The humans look at me strangely and I blush slightly.  
  
ChiChi and 18 are there with gloomy look on their faces. I spot two guys next to them. They're dressed in dark colors. They look so much like....vampires? Surely not! My friends would know better than that. I look at them suspiciously before plopping down beside ChiChi.  
  
She jumps. Didn't she know I was there? "ChiChi! How're you doin'?" I greet my buddy. She smiled awkwardly and says shakily, "Not so good..." "Bulma, we need to talk." Eighteen states firmly. Although, I can hear the stutterness in her words.  
  
I gaze at them confusely. I look at the two guys and examine them. One has hair that spikes in different directions and is really tall. The other one is very very short with no hair. They're skin is really pale. They catch my gaze and look at me. Their...eyes. Black, but with careness? This I know to be a vampire. The eyes are the key. But care? I have never seen vampires as such as these two. How could my best friend date the immortal freaks!?  
  
"CHICHI! 18," I hit my hands on the table, "WHY ARE YOU DATING VAMPIRES!?" I don't say it as loud so everyone can hear me, but to me the words are very loud. "Guess we couldn't fool you, huh?" They say sadly. ChiChi continues, "Bulma, I know you're gonna hate us for this, but I love Goku." So that was his name. Probably the tall one. I know 18 loves short, strong men, but these were ridiculous.  
  
"So.." Before ChiChi continues I say, "Let's continue this away from the humans." She nods her head and we fly to a nearby alley. Now I could blow up in front of her face without people looking at us. "CHICHI! 18! HOW COULD YOU!" Actually half of me doesn't want to blame them. The guys are pretty cute....hey what am I thinking!?  
  
18 sighs, "We were going to try to slay them, but they captured our hearts, Bulma. You need to understand....and ...and" They both began crying. Goku and the bald guy were comforting them. "Krillen and Goku are just so sweet and all....." More sobs. I don't want them to get to the point for once. I fear for what they will say. What they will do.  
  
Chi was leaning into Goku and 18 just collapsed on the ground. My nerves are seething. How could they...my best buddies since forever! My tail droops. My tail...I look at the guys...their tail....wait a moment! "YOU HAVE TAILS!" I exclaim at Goku and Krillen.  
  
They look startled from my outburst, but say, "Yeah...we're saiyan...or we used to be and all....we keep our total strength and when you become a vampire you even get stronger." Goku mumbles. I laugh. Not out of happiness, but a nervous, heartbreaking laugh. My tail is now wrapped around my thigh.  
  
"What are you gonna do ChiChi? 18?" I whisper. But they can hear me. I know this. Saiyan humans have like 5 times the better of normal humans. My heart is beating fast. I look straight into 18's eyes. There was a secret. And I needed to know.  
  
I turn my back toward them and my gaze rests on something else. I look startled for an instance. Wasn't there just someone on top of that roof? Was there? I coulda sworn....Were my eyes playing tricks on me!? I look at the two vampires. Their gaze was where my gaze was. They look at me and I feel a nagging at my brain. These vampires are reading my thoughts! (Who could that have been? Not tellin!)  
  
I set up a mental wall. I learned the technique from my father. They look surpised and I hiss, "Don't try to read my thoughts, vampires." I emphasize the word vampire. I hate 'em all.  
  
"Look...Bulma..." ChiChi starts. Goku looks worried about her. "ChiChi?" He asks gently, "do you want me to tell her?" ChiChi shakes her head no. 18 and ChiChi get up from their positions and stand up straight. I envy their wits.  
  
"Bulma, ChiChi and I want..." 18 trailed off and ChiChi continued for her, "To...to become Vamp...." "To become vampires." 18 finishes. I knew this was gonna happen! I knew it! They were a disgrace to vampire hunters! How stupid of them! Idiots! They're fools. The worst kind, too.  
  
I wanted to yell at them so bad, but it really stops you when you look into their faces. I couldn't measure up to their weeping right now. I just needed to be calmed. I already knew that they needed this for the men next to them. I coldly say, "Fools."  
  
18 is pretty stubborns and hate when anyone calls her a bad name, "Listen, Bulma. We love these men-er vampires. And I want to spend the rest of my life with Krillen." "To kill innocence without remorse? To kill someone that's utterly helpless? Frankly I think it's ridiculous! You'll be a laugh stock of vampire's everywhere. Including us saiyans. Do you realize the dire consequences?" I say.  
  
ChiChi says, "We understand. We're not asking for your permission, Bulma. We just want you to know that we'll always be your friends." I laugh at them evilly yet sad... "I do not have friends with vampires! Don't expect anything unless I happen to like my 'real' friends again." I take ready to fly away from them.  
  
"We knew you'd do this, but could you tell my sister, ChoCho, that I died when a vampire killed me? Just one last favor." ChiChi pleaded. I raise an eyebrow. "Yes, the last favor. But if I hear you killing anyone in this town then I will kill you. It's not a threat, you guys. It is a promise." I take one last glance at my friends and blast into he sky. I knew I'd never kill them unless I had to though.  
  
I'm close to my house. I'm on the brink of tears. I should go to ChiChi's house to tell the bad news to her 15 yeard old sister. They think I was crying because of ChiChi. It's the fact that ChiChi is dead. And a saiyan/vampire is gonna be born soon. My friend was gonna be dead. Would she change? How would I know? I haven't been near a vampire that I haven't killed less than 10 seconds. Well...that's exaggerating.  
  
I walk in the door without even knocking. "ChoCho?" I call out. "Huh?" I hear from behind me. The tears in my eyes have been released, but I wipe them away.  
  
"What's wrong Bulma? You look awfully sad." I ignore the comment and stutter, "Y-your sister. Is. Dead." "WHAT!?" ChoCho yells. She starts crying and goes hysterical, "You're lying! Yes you are! You are! Aren't you!" Then her voice goes into a light whisper and she looks straight in my eyes, "Are you lying?"  
  
I shake my head no. I didn't want to lie, but I'd better get it over with. "Vampires. Killed. Her" I pronounce every word slowly. Technically that wasn't lying. She was going to die by turning into a vampire, but you know....  
  
Anyway I looked at ChoCho. She was shocked. She made a "uhhh" sound and fainted. I placed her on her bed. She could take ChiChi's place in a vampire hunt....she did have a tail and I trained her a bit before. I poor a bucket of water on her and she flutters her eyes open.  
  
"Oh, Bulma!" She cries.  
  
"ChoCho! It's gonna be alright! I promise! But.... I have a proposition for you." I explain. She sits up and asks, "What is it?" "Well I was thinking since ChiChi has left us then you could...." I couldn't say it. Her eyes seemed to bright up, "You mean it! Do you mean I could be a vamp hunter!? I can fight! I know how to! Oh please!"  
  
I'm shocked at her reaction. She recovers over depressions quickly. "Yes, ChoCho. I know it's sudden, but I need a partner." "WOW!" She exclaims. At least she was...happy now. But I wasn't. "ChoCho meet me at my house tomorrow at 7:00 am sharp. I'm gonna have to teach you things. And bring something to train in the GR with. You know what I'm talkin about?"  
  
She nods her head. "Good. Don't be late. And clean yourself up." "Right back at 'ya." She remarks. I smiled a bit and go out her door.  
  
I arrive at my house a minute later. I start to mourn over my friends. I rush to my room. I have never cried like this since....since. Should I even tell you? The worst teen years I ever had was when my father was alive. And it wasn't good.  
  
~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~  
  
I stood in my room, a 14 year old, and I was shaking. I hope my dad wouldn't stop at my room. I could hear my mother and father argueing. I heard a slap. I lunged into the covers shaking with fear. Why? I ask myself. Why does he do this? It all started a year ago. He started beating and hurting me and my mother. Physically. He scared me. I wasn't as strong as him. I heard footsteps coming down near my room.  
  
Please let him go by! Please! Please! I tell this to myself. But the footsteps stop. And to my greatest horror my father is standing there. And I know what he is expecting. I don't want this. He smirks evilly and his sharp teeth shine in the darkness. ~~~End Flashback~~~  
  
I couldn't get that constant thought out of my mind. Not even ChiChi or 18 knew. I never ever told them, but ChoCho did know. She comforted me back then. But the surprise was not yet to come.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
After he got through with me I closed my eyes down and rocked back and forth. I took a bath and got ready for bed. I was still shaking. I went to check my mom in the living room. I saw my father talking roughly to her.  
  
"Will you join me, Bunny? Join me and become a vampire." He laughed. His tail was lazily swinging back and forth. "Never! How could you!? You used to be a vampire hunter." She said. My father threw her against the wall.  
  
I gasped. I hid behind the wall. My father continued to laugh. "Then I guess you're gonna die." Now there were alot of thoughts racing through my head. My mom couldn't leave me I wouldn't be left with my dad!  
  
I screamed in rage and an aura surrounded me, "GET AWAY FROM MOM!" I yelled at him. I lunged at him. "You will never hurt mommy! I never knew you were a vampire!" I looked into his eyes. They were evil. That's how I learned how to tell a vampire from humans. I put a hand up to his face and a blast discinigrated him.  
  
~~~End flashback~~~  
  
Good thing my dad was gone. That's how my mom taught me how to become a vampire hunter. But lately my mom has had my new sister and she's more distant than usual. I threw myself on the bed and gazed at the ceiling.  
  
My mother has been sick with cancer. They said that she had only a few days to live. Then I'd take care of my sister. The fews days was now....now!? Where was my mommy!? I went through the house and found her in the lab. "Mom!"  
  
I rushed to her and checked her pulse. It was slowing. "Oh mom! No! Not now! Not now! I have no one without you and my sis!" I started crying.  
  
Then her heart stopped and I could have sworn she said, "I love you." "I love 'ya too mom." I whispered. I heard my sister, Kassy crying. I rushed to her room to take care of her.  
  
This was the end of my new beginning.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Review! Hey I'll post other chapters when I make 'em. I just started so put this on your favs. I'll try to put at least 1 to 2 chapters a day. If you review then I'll probably even get 'em sooner. I have basketball practice and all so c-ya!  
  
* Bulma: Why do I have such a depressing life?  
  
Director: Depressing?  
  
Bulma: Well my dad abused me and now my best friends are gone?  
  
Director: Who says you're friends are gone?  
  
Bulma: You put it in the story now I'll never see them again. ::Sobs::  
  
Director: You'll see 'em again!  
  
Bulma: REALLY!? When!?  
  
Director: Yeah, in the next chapter.  
  
Bulma: I can't wait!  
  
Bulma: :::Squeals and jumps on director:::  
  
Director: Let's just see what'll happen to you after that chapter.  
  
Bulma: ::::Cluesless::::  
  
-Speedy- 


	2. ch2

Director: Oh the disclaimer! Gotta love it!  
  
DBZ disclaimer: OH! I forgot to do this in the other one so please do not sue me! Anyway *Clears throat* I do not own the famous DBZ characters or anything in it that is not mine. If I did I would make Gohan look like his father. I would keep Goten with his father's hair when he grew up, and I would make me a character! (LOL!)  
  
~Vampires~  
  
3 years later  
  
I took my four year old sister and tucked her in. "Kassy?" She looked up at me and smiled, "Wha?" "I love you for being my lil' sis." She giggled and I laughed. I snatched a book from the counter and put it in my hands. I glanced at her. She wasn't in the bed. Kassy was getting something out of her drawer.  
  
"Close your eyes, sis." She told me. I shut my eyes and decided to play along. She tapped my knee and I looked up. "Happy Birthday!" She cried happily.  
  
My birthday? Was it my birthday. I looked on the calender near Kassy's dresser. My jaw dropped. It was my b-day! I picked her up and hugged her. She was holding a neatly wrapped gift in her hand. "ChoCho and I bought it for you." She says shyly.  
  
I take the gift and open it. I gaze a it. It was beautiful! It was a silver/blueish ring. My eyes filled up with tears. "Oh my God! Thank you so much, Kassy!" I hugged her really tight. "Do you like it?" She asks me. "I love it, sis. You're birthday will be tomorrow and I got some wonderful gifts for you.  
  
"Really!? Can I see 'em!? Please! Pretty Please! Just one little gift!" I can't resist the little pouty face. I nod and zoom out and then back in the room with in a matter of seconds. I take the gift out of my hands and give it to her. She unwraps it and jumps for joy. It was a beautiful pure gold locket. She opened it and squealed even more. There was ChoCho, me, and her last year.  
  
"Thank you so much!" She grinned. I couldn't help, but feel happy for her. I finally tuck her in bed. I take the book in my hand and begin to read it, "Left foot, right foot, feet, feet, feet, how many....." Doctor Seus book.  
  
After she fell asleep I gazed at her. She had blonde hair like my moms. Then there were her green eyes. And last the brown tail. It was turning a bit yellow though. I wouldn't be surpised if that would be the color it would become totally yellow. I kissed her forehead and said goodnight to her.  
  
I walked out of the room and heard the babysitter next to my sister's room yawn. Her name was Jen and she was about my age. Jen took care of Kassy if I had to go Vampire Slaying. She would be a great help. I tucked under the covers and was about to fall asleep when, "RING RING" Damnit! Stupid telephone.  
  
I groggily lift it up and yawn, "WHO IN THE HECK CALLS WHEN IT IS FUCKING LATE!?" "Uh....Bulma?" The voice said. "Oh my god, I'm sorry ChoCho, but I really need some sleep." I say. ChoCho says, "Bulma, there are several vampires in Club 8." "The fuck with that. Go hunt them yourself." I argue.  
  
"We both should go-" ChoCho started. "Cho I haven't had sleep in a couple days! It's my b-day! I didn't even know 'till my sis told me! I'm losin my mind!" I collapsed on my bed with the phone still on my ear. "Bulma, you're more advanced than me. I'm not as strong as you..." "Listen ChoCho. And listen good. You need a mission by yourself. What happens if I'm not here for once?" My voice starts to crack, "Cho...just please? You know what to do..." I start sobbing, "I can't handle it! Where have all these vampires come! It used to be so easy when ChiChi and 18 were here! We'd switch off and on when there were vamps!!!"  
  
I couldn't help it. Here I was, grumpy, depressed, and very tired and ChoCho couldn't do this thing for me once! "But, Bulma...there's a guy here an-" "YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH A GUY!" I yell. I haven't even done that yet. Even though guys kept urging me.  
  
"ChoCho, for once I don't care what happens to those people! I've been bustin my ass and they don't even appreciate me! Kuso! People are dying as we speak. The vampires have their night tonight. I'll kill most of them the day after tomorrow. I'm going to spend time with my sis and her b-day party. And I'm gonna sleep for most of the day! So take care of it yourself! You're my best bud now, but I don't want to!!!!" I slam the phone down hard.  
  
I did care, but I couldn't handle vamps tonight! I'd sleep on the job! I pull the cord from the phone and sighed. Why was I acting so mad? I just turned 19 and I'm a real bitch. Aren't I? The only person that I've been descent to is Kassy.  
  
My tail is sprawled on the sheets. I close my eyes. And sleep envelopes me before I can speak anymore.  
  
* ChoCho dropped the phone, "Travis! She hung up! I'm gonna have to do this!" Travis looked at her, "Come 'on babe! Forget about it! It's her damn fault!" ChoCho looked at him suspiciously. "Don't you care about other people? When I met you you were all caring and understandable, but all you do now is....." She thought a moment and horror rose on her face.  
  
"You bastard! I'm just a freakin whore to you aren't I? Well, take this!" She slapped him hard and made him fly out the apartment window. She stood dumbfounded by her own actions. She flew like a bullet and caught Travis inches from the ground.  
  
She spat on his unconciounce face and laid him on a bench a couple miles away from where she lived. ChoCho headed for the club and saw that there were screams followed by cruel....vampire laughter. She gazed in and saw about five vamps.  
  
ChoCho gulped. 'Only me. No Bulma, now. I have to.. to kill 'em. Don't worry ChoCho you can do it!' She lunged at the closest vampire and blasted him to the next dimension. 'Did I just do that....OMG! I did!' One by one she fought them all. 'I don't need Bulma! Now she can get more rest and so can I! Yipee!'  
  
ChoCho left the club and went to the apartment and fell on her bed. Dang she was beat. 'Now I know how Bulma feels!....I hate Travis! I'll never let a man do that to me again!' *  
  
I woke up and looked at my clock... 12:00 pm. PM!? I took a quick shower and rushed to Kassy's room. I looked around. Boy, she was a sleepy head. I woke her up, "Kassy wake up and Happy birthday!" She jumped out of bed and grinned. "PRESENTS!"  
  
I respond, "Hey Kassy let's go downstairs." I take her hand when she is dressed and ready when a loud, "SUPRISE!" Fills the air. I see ChoCho. I always knew I could depend on her to do things. Lots of kids started to dance when the music started. It was pretty funny. 4 and 5 year old dancing.  
  
I walk up to ChoCho, "Hey sorry about last night. I was just so tired." "Don't worry about it. I got rid of those vampires anyway." ChoCho said proudly. "Really!? I knew you could do it. Thanks for settin up the party." "I tried to wake you up, but you mumbled, 'Just set it up yourself. So I did.'" ChoCho said.  
  
"I don't remember that..."My gaze turns somewhere else. Wasn't there someone outside the slide door to the outside? I step out and try to feel an aura or something. I feel a faint one....they're obviously hiding their power level. Now if my calculations are correct then they should be hiding behind that tree a long way from here.  
  
I get an energy blast from my hands and shoot it backwards. I hear a shriek and saw the figure jump out of the way. It's....It's...."CHICHI!?" I say suprised. I'm so happy...but why should I be and why is she here? So I decide to act mean and then figure it out.  
  
"What do you want?" I act coldly, but that's now what I feel. Then I look behind me and see 18. I really wish I could hug them. I notice their eyes are cold, but caring for me. I smile slightly and note their pale skin. Vampires.....I shake my head in sorrow and look sadly at them.  
  
"We didn't actually want to...er make you mad, but we had to get a glimpse on how you're doing here." ChiChi says. They shock me. They didn't change. The same old friends! I hug ChiChi and start to cry, "It's not a problem."  
  
I grin with joy tears on my face. They look suprised and comfort me as well. 18 said, "Bulma, we're the same you know-" "I know!" I exclaim in joy.  
  
I take a look around and feel another two auras. Most likely their mate/husbands. I think Vamps call them mates or whatever. They're looking at us with curiousness. I tore my gaze from them and look at my buddies  
  
I look at their tails which are swinging around in a manner that shows happiness and joy. They look stunning. They look drop-dead gorgeous when they turned Vampires. But aren't vampires my enemy? I'm really really confused.  
  
As if reading their mind I say, "You guys can't stay can you?" "No, we wanted to see how you were doing. We'll have to get out of here soon. And the sunlight right now is hurting my eyes." 18 remarks. "Well, if you didn't look at the sun then that would be a problem." I point out. She'd been looking at it while she talked. We all laughed.  
  
"I guess you can't keep your promise, can you?" ChiChi says. I look at her cluelesly. 18 says, "I guess rules are meant to be broken." Aww....yes I remember. Before I left them I promised I might kill them, "I can't kill you guys!" I say.  
  
I hear my sister sliding the door. I turn around and notice they're gone. "Bulma! Come on! We're gonna play the games now!" She says excited. "Be there in a second, Kassy!" I yell over to her. I look around and my friends are there again.  
  
"Looks like we'll have to go, Bulma. Maybe we'll stop here again sometimes. But right now...." 18 yawned, "I think we better get some sleep. You know Vamps sleep in the day and I'm really beat." I nod and hug each of them.  
  
"Bye, Chi,18. This time I'll make another promise!...." I clear my throat and say, "I promise that I'll only kill you if you try to kill me or any of my friends." My voice sounded really funny then and we crack up laughing. I head for the sliding door to the house and yell back, "Bye, you guys!" "BYE BULMA!" They yell over to me. I nod and head inside.  
  
ChoCho was there waiting for me, "Who were you talkin' to? I could swore I- I heard someone familiar." Had she heard? Kami, I hope not! "Nothin'. I was just talking to myself. Let's get the games started." I lie.  
  
We both head and see the children playing musical chairs. Kassy is the quickest. I taught her some fighting skills. She's pretty good, too. Kassy is having a better life than I had. Even if I did have a mom or dad back then. It turns out she won. Kassy always does anyway.  
  
I whistle loudly and get everyones attention, "Alright everyone! To the cake!" I order happily. Everyone scrambles to the table to get into a chair. I hear some yipee's from kids when they see a candy gift near each seat. I grin and bring out the cake. I set it in the middle of the table.  
  
I nod over to ChoCho and she starts, "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you dear, Kassy, Happy Birthday to you...." I hear some people clap. Kassy is sitting there grinning. I Cut the cake and start handing pieces out.  
  
"Aren't you going to have some, Bulma?" I turn to see Kassy looking at me. I haven't ate much lately has she noticed. As if answering me she says, "You don't eat much. Have some." I smile and take a small piece. I take a bite and my sis laughs at the chocolate on my face. I begin to laugh and wipe it off with a napkin. I finish two pieces of the cake, suprisingly and notice that everyones done and chatting.  
  
"Alright. Alright. Quiet down. Now...onward to the gifts." Kassy squeals with delight and opens every single gift. Tons and tons. After about a million presents it follows by more games and games.  
  
I clean up the house when someone taps me on the shoulder, "Bulma, I can clean this up." I turn around and see, Jen. "Oh thanks, Jen." I throw away what I have and watch the children play tag. I look at the sky. Almost dark. The night of the Vampires. I frown. The kids should be home now. Before I even say anything the parents arrive and take their kids to their homes.  
  
Kassy is grinning ear to ear when they all leave, "Wow! That's the best party ever! Thanks so much!" "You're welcome, Kassy." Gosh Kassy has too much energy. I wish I wouldn't have to be her mom all the time. I'm a sister, not a mother. Jen seemed like a mother two. Did it take two moms just to take care of one 4 year old?  
  
I realize it's dark. Time to hit the city. Hear any screams or feel any unusual ki? That's the Vampires. "Hey ChoCho let's split up this time in the city. You take care of the west side of town and I'll take east. I have confidence in you after all these years."  
  
I head in the east direction and sit on a bench waiting for anything unusual. "Bulma?" It was...."Goku?" I ask strangely. "Ummmm...yeah." "What do you want?" I demand. "Well, I'm sorry Krillen and I took your best friend away...." He says. "You're apologizing?" I ask. Never in my life has a vampire been...so gentle and nice....except for ChiChi and 18, but I'm talkin guy Vamps.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm sorry and I hope you're okay." Goku says. "But I have to warn you about something-well actually someone." "Who?" I ask. "Well, a vampire. He's been keeping an eye on you. So keep your guard on. Oh and I made sure all the vampires stayed in their hideouts tonight. They're in another town. I did it so you could take the night off. I threatened them and stuff."  
  
"Thanks, but I hope this vampire won'e be trouble. What's his name?" I question. He responds, "I can't tell you anymore. If he knows I told you then he will be really mad at me." I look at him. He's telling the truth. I say, "Thanks, Goku. I hope I'll be alright. And I'll keep my guard up." He nods and blasts to the air, "Don't forget to keep your guard up! And he could be watching you for years! He is immortal you know!"  
  
He was practically screaming this when he was in the air. And Goku didn't even want anyone to know. How would Goku get this guy not to know if he could hear him practically across town. I laugh a little and head out to fimd ChoCho.  
  
ChoCho's on a roof just staring at nothing. In deep thought. "ChoCho?" I interrupt her from her thoughts. "Oh hey, Bulma. I haven't seen a single vampire." "That's what I meant to tell you. I don't think any vampires will be here tonight so let's go home and get some rest." ChoCho nods without even agrueing. She must trust me a lot.  
  
We fly to our houses fast and I arrive at my doorstep. It's midnight. I creep in and get hit with a frying pan! The lights turn on and I see Jen standing there looking like she was gonna murder me, "JEN!" I hiss. "Bulma!? OMG! I'm sorry! I thought it was someone else. I thought someone else was in the house. I have been freaked out for the last hour!"  
  
"That's okay!" I assure her. "Just make sure you don't hit me." She grins and nods. I head up to Kassy's room and creak the door open. The light from the hall shines on her face. She looks so beautiful. I smiled and whisper, " 'night Kassy." I shut the door and head quietly to my room.  
  
I open the door and change into some PJS. I fall into a deep, dreamless, sleep. But do I notice the figure watching me sleep. Do I know he's there? The answer is a definite no. I have yet to meet him.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Hey review! I'm really tired and if I mispelled some words then forgive me! I'm really tired!  
  
Bulma: Who is this guy who's stalkin me?  
  
Director: Who do you think?  
  
Bulma: No, really?  
  
Director: Are you that dumb?  
  
Bulma: Why can't you just tell me!?  
  
Director: BECAUSE YOU SHOULD ALREADY KNOW!  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
Bulma: Who dares interrupt this!?  
  
*Door opens*  
  
Goku: Is this the cafeteria? *Stomach growls*  
  
Bulma: *anime fall*  
  
Director: *Sweat drop*  
  
-Speedy- 


	3. ch3

DBZ disclaimer: Do I own DBZ? NO! The DBZ producers do. If I did own the fic then It wouldn't be as good as it is. The only thing I own is my own made up characters and plot. So don't let the lawyers sue me!  
  
~Shopping~  
  
  
  
I went to train in my GR when someone called me, "Bulma! Wait!" I turned around to see my sister. "Kassy? Whatcha want?" I ask. Kassy looks at me and says, "Can you teach me how to fight!" I already taught her how to fight some,but I guess a little practice won't hurt her. "Alright, come on." I tell her.  
  
She follows me in the GR. I think I'll teach her my favorite move. "Hey, Kassy! Wanna learn another move?" I ask. "Uh-huh! Yeah!Yeah!" "Alright it's called the Kamehameha wave." I say. "Da' Keheyma wave?" She asks. I laugh and correcther, "Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave." I say it slower. "OH! The Kamehameha wave!" Kassy smiles.  
  
"Good! Now that you can say it I want you to put your hands back like this." Kassy repeats what I do. "Now do exactly what I do." I instruct her. I'll do it slow so she can learn it fast. I'll be surprised if she can master it now, but that's impossible. "KA....ME....HA....ME...." I put out my hands and yell, "HA!" A blast comes out of my hands. I quickly appear in front of it so it doesn't hit the GR. Whew!  
  
I look at her and she yells the last part, "HA!" I see a tiny speck of a blast. Her hands were shaped differently when she yelled out the last part. Her shoulders slump. Looks like I'll cheer her up. "Good job! I'm suprised you managed to get out even a speck! I bet no one else your age would be able to do that!" Her eyes immediatly lighten up. "Thanx, Bulma!" She says.  
  
"We can practice that move later. Let's just train for now." I say. Kassy smiled and starts to stretch. After stretching we both move to pushups, pullups, and weights. Kassy looks pretty tired already, but she's strong enough. "Bulma? Can you set the gravity to 10?" I arch an eyebrow curiously. "Can you handle it?" Kassy nods her head.  
  
My top gravity I can go to is 70. I don't know if she can handle it....but it's worth a try. I caution, "If you start to get sick then tell me and I'll shut it directly off." "'k." I smile a little and turn the gravity up 10 notches. This feels normal to me. I turn and see she's trying to stand up. She winces a little and manages it. I watch her a bit more. Kassy falls to the ground and is breathing hard. "Kassy!"  
  
I quickly turn off the gravity and put her in my arms. "Kassy, a-are you alright!?" I ask concerned. Kassy coughs a little and I begin to carry her to the house.  
  
I lay her down on the couch and check her temperature. Fuck! She's burning up! I put an ice pack over her head. Kassy's breathing is getting back to normal and I sigh in relief. "Don't worry me like that again, sis." I say. She smiles, "Sorry, B-chan. I just want to be as strong as you. Can you train me? I want to be the person you are." I see her tail go around my wrist and grin, "Sure. You can be my student!"  
  
Kassy rises up from the couch and tries to get up, "Can we start now?" She asks. "You're in no condition, young lady!" Wow did I just sound like my mom used to!? I throw a blanket over her. She whines, "I'm not sick!" "Yes, you are. Your temperature is 101. Until it cools then you're gonna have a nap on this couch." She pouts. "Sis...."  
  
"Huh?" What does she want? I can see the need of something in her eyes. Kassy coninues, "What was mommy and daddy like? Can you tell me?" My heart stops for a second. How was I to tell that I killed my dad because he was abusive and my mother died of cancer. "I'll tell you when you're old enough. Just don't worry about it." I see her nod her head.  
  
After a while she shut her eyes and falls asleep. I look at her. Kassy is so beautiful. She could be more beautiful than even me. Or just as gorgeous. I take one last good look at her before I step out of the room.  
  
I go to my GR and decide I should train a bit more. After the day is over I go into my bed. I call up ChoCho. "Hey, ChoCho. Any Vamps tonight that we should slay?" I ask. She says, "No, I haven't heard any reports or stuff yet. Maybe they've decided they'll leave us alone." I say, "Possibly. Oh, wanna stop by tomorrow? Kassy and I are gonna go shopping. You're welcome to tag along."  
  
"Sure! Can't pass a shopping spree! Bye!" Cho says. "Buh-bye Cho." I hang up the phone and sleep, waiting for the next day.  
  
* I wake up at 7:00 am. Stretching I drag myself to the bathroom to get washed. I turn on the shower and the water hit me like there's no tomorrow. I wash my hair with an expensive shampoo. I rinse then apply conditioner. After fully washing myself I start to shave. Not that I need to, but just in case....  
  
I head out of the bathroom and look in the drawers of my bedroom. I take out blue flare jean pants with a bright blue shirt that matches my hair, eyes, and tail. My new jeans that I bought a week ago haven't been worn yet so I cut a hole in for my tail and slip them on after I put on my panties. Then I take a blue beautiful expensive bra and put it on. Sexy! I giggle and put on my blue shirt.  
  
I'm a big fan of blue. Dark blue, light blue, sky blue. I'm definetly not crazy though! I check myself in the mirror. Beautiful. Now if you were to put me next to my sister than we'd look nothing alike in color. But she looks like she'll be as tall as me when she turns my age. That is prbably the only physical feauture she'll inherit. I wink at myself in the mirror and walk out my bedroom door.  
  
I glance at the clock, 10:00 am. I hear the doorbell ring and I'm not suprised to see ChoCho there. Kami! She looks like a replica of her sister! Except she has blue eyes. Her hair is straight down like mine and is shining in the son. Her outfit is a red shirt with black pants. Boy, she looks stylish!  
  
"You look great!" We say in unison. I offer, "You want some coffee?" "Sure. Thanks." She sits in a chair on the table and I make some of my fantastic coffee. "So, how's Kassy?" Cho asks. "Well, ChiCho..." OH SHIT! DID SHE NOTICE THAT? I said Chi in it. OMG! ChoCho didn't seem to notice though. She's smiling still as if it never happened. "She's fine." I say quickly.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I miss something?" ChoCho asks suspiciously. She didn't hear me? Great! "Nah. I thought...that um....let me wake her up!" I come up with.  
  
I rush to her room and see her sleeping comfortably. I smile and softly wake her up, "Kassy, time to wake up." Her eyes flutter open. "Are we gonna go shopping today? You always wake me up this time when we do." Man, she's a smart one. "Yes, yes. Get yourself clean up and I'll come back up to fix your hair." I say.  
  
"Okay." She heads off to the bathroom without anothr word. I hurry downstairs again and find that ChoCho is already pouring the coffee. She hands a cup to me, "I love your sister. She's so cute!" "Thanks....But I wish I didn't have to act like her mother.." I say quietly. "Yeah, I'm suprised she hasn't begun calling you that." I shrug my shoulders at her comment.  
  
After I hear the water turn off upstairs I appear in her room. She's in her towel, already. "I'll pick out your clothes. Just sit on the bed patiently. I pick out blue shorts and a yellow shirt. Matches her hair. I put them on her and begin blow-drying her hair. Next step is to fix her hair.  
  
"I love your hair, Kassy!" I comment. She giggles and says, "I like your hair better!" We laugh a minute or so. I begin braiding her hair inti two seperate braids. Her hair is about past her shoulders and mine is shoulder- length. "Let's not keep Cho waiting."  
  
"ChoChos here!" She asks joyfully. She runs downstairs and I follow after her. "ChoCho!" Kassy hugs our friend tightly.  
  
We jump in the car. "Why can't we fly?" Kassy asks. "'cuz no ne else knows how to." I remind her. "Can we teach them?" Kassy asks. "No." Why not?" I shake my head in annoyance. "No more questions, Kassy." She shuts up and we arrive in front of West Cities mall.  
  
We all jump out and some of the boys near us start whistlen. I roll my eyes. ChoCho winks at them. I scowl at her behavior. "You're the regular slut of the town, eh ChoCho?" I say in disgust and tauntness. "No!" ChoCho denies. Kassy intervenes, "What's a slut?"  
  
I frown at myself. Great! She just learned a good word! "Uh....it means something very bad! Never say it!" She looks at me funny and says, "Okay, I won't ever say slut again." I feel like yelling at her, but dismiss the thought. She's just a 4 year old kid and I'm a 19 year old sister. And ChoCho the 18 year old friend.  
  
"I wonder what your sister would think if she found out that you're like every other girl in town, whore." I scowl at ChoCho. I mke sure that Kassy doesn't hear any part of it by whispering it to Cho. "I am not one of them!" "Yeah....right Cho."  
  
I "Hmph." and continue walking. I wish she was raised up as good as Chi was....wait they're both being mistakes! A slut and a Vampire! They're family is messed in the head.  
  
We stop at JC Penny and walk in. I buy tons of outfits. Kassy buys tons and ChoCho just flirts with the boys who buy her tons of stuff. Gosh. What happened to ChoCho? Kassy is grinning and talking to another girl her age. I glance at everyone else and see a guy walking toward me. ARGH! He's probably a playa.  
  
"Hey. My name's Yamcha. What's yours?" He says. "My name is Go to hell bastard." I smirk. I hear him mumbled, "Hard to get, eh?" Doesn't he know I can hear him? "Wanna hang wit me?" He asks. "In your dreams, blockhead." I sneer at him and Kassy walks beside me. "Who is he?"  
  
Yamcha looks surpised, "Is this your kid...I'm sorry I didn't know....heh.." He walks backwards nervously and trips over something in the middle of the floor. I crack up laughing and Kassy is looking at me cluelessly. "Hey, let's head back, kid."  
  
I leave ChoCho with the boys and jump in the vehicle. "What about ChoCho?" Kassy asks. "She'll be fine. She'll get a ride." And probably a lot more. Er!  
  
We arrived at the house about 15 minutes later and put everything in our rooms. "Hey, Bulma! Let's go train!" Kassy insists. We head to the GR in our new GI's we bought. I use GIs for training usually, but not against Vampires. It doesn't suit me when that happens.  
  
At the end of the day I look out at the moon. I feel as if someone's watching me again. Maybe Goku was right. Is there a figure watching me closely? I wonder what will happen when I meet him. I'll kick his ass. I hope so.  
  
~~~~~ A/N: Yeah! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry I mispelled anything! I don't feel like editing! I'm hungry!  
  
Bulma: Shut Up!  
  
18: I can be a vampire if I wanna!  
  
Chi: Me too!  
  
Bulma: I'm left out....  
  
ChoCho: I'm still here!  
  
ChiChi: I'm dissapointed in you! You're a slut to guys!  
  
Cho: Am not!  
  
18: Are too.  
  
ChoCho: So! You guys are Vampire! What am I supposed to be?  
  
Chi: The docile little girl that kicks vampires butts except us of course! And you're slacking off!  
  
Director: This is off set! You guys aren't vampires! That's in the story you dopeheads!  
  
Everyone: Ohhhhhh.....  
  
-Speedy- 


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: Don't own the famous DBZ. Please anyone do not sue me for not putting a disclaimer on other chapters! So for all my chapters I haven't put a disclaimer on then I say: I don't own DBZ! Don't sue me! *;-)  
  
~VAMPIRES~  
  
1 YEAR LATER  
  
The wind blew on the Brief's house. Only workers could be seen and Jen tiding up the house. Bugs flew around in the summer. Winter was a sometime away. The Brief sisters had grown a year older. Kassy is five. And Bulma is 20. Next we find them eating breakfast at a diner.  
  
"Er....could I have some eggs and bacon and more eggs and bacon and pancakes and uh...." Kassy began. I laughed a little. "We'll eat from the buffet, miss waiter," I covered it. Kassy blushed a little. "Just grab as much as you want from the buffet. Actually let me get you it. You're too young to even reach it." I tell her. "Okay! Get me some-" Kassy said.  
  
"I'll ge you practically everything. Saiyan humans do need appetites. Be back in a moment." I stacked large amounts of food on the table. Everyone is staring at us strangely and whispering. I flick my tail around and everyone around turns around. They recognize us as saiyans and let it go by.  
  
The waiters and others don't seem too happy. I call the waiter over, "Hello waiter, since we are taking a large portion of food then I can play triple the price." The waiter, "But-" "Don't worry I'll pay. I'm Bulma Briefs." I smile politely and she recognizes me as famous and rich. "Oh, alright, Miss Briefs."  
  
I turn back to eating. Kassy is stuffing her face. I clear my throat. She looks up at me with syrup on her mouth. "Kassy...could you act more civil?" "Avight Bume,"She says in between bites. "Do you know anything about manners?" I ask her. She nods her head yes. "Good. Then I think you should have some."  
  
"Have some what?" Kassy asks cluelessly. *anime fall* "Err! Never mind, Kassy. Just don't talk with your mouth full. And put your elbows off the table, sit up straight, and chew with your mouth closed." I instruct her.  
  
Kassy does everything I tell her and looks at me with her green eyes, "I'm done now." I look at her plates and they are all clear of food. I push my food aside. I pay for the check with a smile and they give me one in return. Note to self: Don't eat so much like saiyans. Even though I am one....  
  
I stand next to her in the street, but....where is she!? I look around and spot her in the road. I big huge truck is about to hit her any moment. "KASSY! LOOK OUT!" I shriek. Before I can even move a big blur appears in between Kassy and the truck. It takes her onto the sidewalk. The truck is somewhere else and I look to Kassy. She teary eyed.  
  
I re-eappear on that side of the street and hug her tight, "Oh my gosh, Kassy! Never do that again!" I turn to the person who saved her. I see a flick of a cape beyond the alley corner and try to catch up with it. There's nothing in the alley. Whoever that person was then I owe a debt to them.  
  
**  
  
The mysterious man turned around and flew off from the alley. He hid from view of the woman and sighed in relief. When Bulma left he got out from his place and wiped nervous sweat from his forehead. That was close. The man noticed Bulma turning around and going in a different direction. He was about to follow her when a voice was heard behind him, "Vegeta stop stalking her!"  
  
Vegeta turned around to come face to face with Goku. "Kakarrot this has nothing to do with you!" "She's my mate's best friend and if you harm one hair on her head then you're gonna die!" Goku warned him. "You can't kill me, Kakarrot. I'm one of the strongest not to mention one of the oldest vamps in the universe! I was born thousands of yeard before you!: Vegeta snarled.  
  
Ouch! Vegeta had a point. "Don't hurt her." Goku still warned in a low voice. "I'll get her in a few years or so. And do you think you can stop me, fool?" Vegeta taunted. "I could kill you in an instant. But it just happens that you're one of my men. I respect you. Don't ruin it, my dear friend."  
  
Vegeta's tail and his cape flew behind him and proceeded to get away from the woman. "I'll leave her alone for now, Kakarrot, but no one can match against me." . They both went seperate ways to sleep for the day and come alive at night.  
  
** I took Kassy's hand so she wouldn't wander off again. How could I be so stupid!? "I'm sorry, Bulma..." She apologizes. "But...I don't know! I just went in the road accidently! I was following a little butterfly! But it got away and....*sniff*" I calm her down, "Shhh.. Don't worry, Kassy. Just don't scare me like that again." She nods and tears stream down her face.  
  
I wipe around the tears. "Let's fly home, Kassy." I suggest. I take her hand and zoom in the sky so fast that the normal human eye can't see me.  
  
When we arrive at the house my thoughts drift to that man with the cape. All I saw was a cape. I didn't see his face or anything! I wish I could've said a slight thank you at least. I'll probably never see him again. Or will I?  
  
The hours go by as I train Kassy and myself. The hours have now turned to night. I walk in the house to get ready for bed. And most of all to sleep.  
  
** Vegeta arose from his bed. He didn't have a coffin. The only vampires that had coffins believed they had to. They were all stupid humans who turned into vampires. Vegeta went to go to the city around the other side of the world. They had tons of clubs to just get a human.  
  
He smirked. All he had to do was go in pure energy and think himself there. He dressed in black baggy pants with a loose white shirt. Vegeta put on a black cool cape. His tongue traced his face in his mouths. Being an experienced vampire for thousands of years he had learned tricks.  
  
One vampire trick would be to make his teeth look less sharp. They could look exactly like human teeth. Several vampires could do this. Vegeta preferred this by not alarming the human. He was probably the only vampire except Kakarrot and Krillen that could make their eyes fool a vampire hunter.  
  
Vegeta had noticed that Bulma looked into the eyes of a vampire to determine if they were one or not. Other ways were teeth or just right assumptions. Bulma had many ways. Vampires didn't have extremely pale skin, but it was lighter than any humans. Some even went to tanning booths or something.  
  
Several vampires did that. Other Vamps just looked like regular humans. But somehow this Briefs girl could recognize any vampire if she saw one. How was that possible? Could Bulma see through him? He looked cold like a vampire, but....still...  
  
He took a look at himself in the mirror and smirked. 'Damn I'm sexy!' He thought. Vegeta transported himself to the other side of the world in a matter of milliseconds. Clubs everywhere and drunks. Vegeta could drink and eat foods, but it didn't help him. It didn't satisfy his hunger in any way. But it was a good coverup.  
  
Vegeta soared in front of the 'Riders' club. He stepped inside to be greeted by heavy music and strippers. One of them came up to him. "Hey hot stuff. Wanna ride me tonight?" Vegeta was disgusted by humans. He smirked, "Let's go outside, shall we?" Vegeta leads her outside into a dark alley.  
  
"My name's Lassy. What's yours, macho man?" Vegeta grunted. "You won't need to know, human." Lassy says seductfully, "Come on...I don't bite." Vegeta smirks, "Well....I do."  
  
Vegeta stared at her and whispers in her mind, 'Sleep.' Lassy fell into his arms with a thud. 'Poor human.' Vegeta pierces her throat when he senses somebody behind him. Taking his time he then lets go of the girl and turns, "Who dares interrupt?"  
  
"Vegeta...." The voice trails off. He turns around to face his arch rival. He growls, "What do you want Frieza?"  
  
A/N: I don't even want to picture Frieza being a vampire. He'd be u-g-l-y.  
  
"Aww...Vegeta. Come on. Why so mean?" Frieza taunts. Vegeta snarles, "Leave me alone. Do you really want your ass kicked?" Frieza laughs, "What a coincidence that I came to the same club as the vampire prince." Vegeta is now smirking, "Yeah you disgrace of a vampire, you should bow to the prince."  
  
"A monkey prince at that." Frieza laughs. Vegeta tackles him faster than light. "You will pay for that remark, tyrant." He slams hit fist into Frieza's neck knocking him cold. "Time to get rid of you." Vegeta mumbles.  
  
Vegeta lifts the body high in the air and blasts him to dust. 'Nobody insults Vegeta no Ouji!' Vegeta never thought he could beat Frieza so fast. 'I guess my vampire powers are really powerful! After all I am the oldest living vampire! And I look the age of 29! Hell! I am 29 still!'  
  
Vegeta flies through the night looking for anything that he could kill. Actually he wanted to kill more vampires. It was fun. Although his vampire dad had always told him not to....but he father was in hell now. Just let him burn there! Vegeta shuddered at the thought of going to hell.  
  
Vegeta broke into a store and stole all the money in the register. An alarm went off. Vampires did need money to hire people with money. Right when the police arrived Vegeta transported back to his house. In his mind he he called some vampires. They looked at him questionly.  
  
"Garne and Saine. I have a propostion for you. I want you to make sure there are no vampires in West City for a very long time. Make sure they clear out and tell them Vegeta told you. They'll run away quick." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes, sire." They bowed. Vegeta grunted. "Off with you!" They transported themselves to West city and cleared the city of vampires.  
  
Vegeta looked out his window. The sun was rising. He had killed hundreds no actually thousands of Vampire hunters. But he was obsessed with the Briefs girl. She was the strongest and most skilled slayer ever. It would be good to give her a break until he caught her.  
  
Vegeta smirked, 'I will get you. Even if it take me a few years.' Just then a crash was heard and a glass breaking. He heard, "Krillen! Don't break stuff!" Oh it was the pig-headed fool, Kakarrot.  
  
"Vegeta! I've heard that you destroyed Frieza!" Goku exclamied. "I guess news travels fast." Veget said. Krillen looked suprised, "We were worried that you would never attempt it. We were planning to kill him, but you killed him in what? 10 seconds?"  
  
"He was bugging me." Vegeta stated. "Now can you get out of this house!"  
  
Vegeta glared at them. They were the closest things to friends he could get. A feminine voice behind Goku said, "Goku! Come on!" Goku smiled and turned to his mate, "Alright ChiChi."  
  
"Yeah, come one Krillen." 18 said. "And is it true Vegeta? Did you get rid of the beast?'  
  
"YES! CAN YOU IMBECILES GET THE FUCK OUT!" Vegeta yelled. Goku nodded, "Bye Vegeta! See ya later!"  
  
Vegeta shook his head in annoyance when they left. He was acting the hero of the day! Saving Bulma's sister then killing Frieza! Could they just shut up! He closed the blinds on the window and went to take a shower.  
  
After taking a shower Vegeta changed into his pj's and plopped onto bed. Vegeta smirked at the thought of the day. At least he'd gotten away before Bulma could see him. After a few more thoughts Vegeta went into a dreamless, Vampire sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
A/N: I'm thinkin of new ways to do the next chapter! I can't wait either! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Vegeta: So I'm finally part of the fic! Took about 3 chapters and then you put me in!  
  
Bulma: I'm the main character aren't I?  
  
Vegeta: But I'm a main character too!  
  
Bulma: Well, I'm just more gorgeous than you!  
  
Vegeta: Well, I'm more sexy than you!  
  
Bulma: ARE NOT!  
  
Vegeta: Let's just find that out....shall we? *Smirks*  
  
Bulma: Aw....I like the sound of that. *Smirks too*  
  
Director: CUT CUT! *Closes eyes*  
  
-Speedy- 


	5. ch5

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ  
  
~~Vampires~~  
  
~King to be~  
  
ChiChi wiped the blood from her lips. "Poor guy. At least he had sweet blood." 18 said, "You always say that after a kill." "Well, yeah. I can smell who has good,sweet blood or nasty, yucky blood." Chi said. "And who ever has the nasty blood?" 18 asked.  
  
"Usually drunks." Chi pointed out. ChiChi and 18 transported to both their house. "When do you think the boys will be back, 18?"  
  
"Lookin for me?" Goku went behind her and put his hands on her waist. "Ah....my dear mate. You have blood all over your mouth." ChiChi was about to wipe it away, but Goku kissed her. "I like you with blood in your mouth....tasty."  
  
ChiChi giggled and 18 rolled her eyes, "Get a room." A voice beind her said, "I bet we could get a room." 18 turned around and saw Krillen. "Krillen! You're back!" Both pairs of mates had their tails on their other mates. "I love you, Goku!" ChiChi said.  
  
"I love 'ya too ChiChi.." Goku said back.  
  
They all pulled apart and 18 began to talk, "Hey Chi...did you smell Bulma's blood when we visited her last year?" "Oh...yeah. I could smell her blood a mile away. It smelled delicious." ChiChi stated.  
  
ChiChi looked shocked at what she panicked, "Did I just say that? Oh man! This is not good!" 18 agreed, "What possessed us to say that!?"  
  
Goku interrupted, "You should know that if a vampire smells a good meal then they usually get it, but I don't think you two would be able to get her. And I hope you don't. Krillen and I can control the urges. Just remember she's your friend."  
  
"You know what? That's the smartest thing you've ever said." ChiChi told him. Goku grinned, "Can't be dumb all the time, you know." Krillen said, "Me and 18 are gonna....you know." 18 smiled at him evilly, "Alright! Let's ditch this room and get our own!"  
  
**  
  
Vegeta woke up in the middle of the day. ' Damn it! I can't sleep! It's her, isn't it! Why me!? I'm so drawn to her! ' Vegeta paced around the room in thought, ' Maybe I'm losing my mind! ' "  
  
"Hey Veg head!" A voice said behind him. Vegeta jumped. "Gosh your too uptight Veggie" Vegeta turned around, "Jay! Do you have to sneak up on me!!!!" "Well, sorry, big bro." Jay smirked.  
  
Jay had black hair and black eyes. Her smirk mirrored Vegetas. "I hate little sisters!" Vegeta exclaimed. "What's wrong with you, Vegeta?" "What's wrong with me!? What's wrong with me!? Somethings wrong with me!??" He powered up a little.  
  
"Chill out, Vegeta!" Jay said. Her tail swung back and forth.... Vegeta calmed down, although he wanted to kill something about now. "Boy, Vegeta you really woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Jay commented. Vegeta glared at her, "What do you want, Jay?"  
  
"I dunno. Can't I visit you?" Jay pouted. Vegeta arched an eyebrow. ' Why do I have to have a sister? ' "Vegeta, I came here 'cuz I want you to know I have a mate now." Jay explained. Vegeta smirked, "So you finally have a mate?"  
  
"Yeah, after thousands of years I found someone perfect." Jay looked dreamy. Vegeta smirks...again, "And yet your not as strong as Kakarrot or Krillen." Jay frowned and said, "The world does not revolve around fighting. Unlike you I like to party hardy."  
  
Jay puts her hands on her hips, "Don't you wanna know his name?" Vegeta waved her off, "Let me guess....stupid!" Jay growled, "NO! His name is Ray." Vegeta laughed and said, "So you're both Jay Gay and Ray Gay." Jay said, "We are not! And his full name is Rayven. I just call him Ray-" "Gay." Vegeta finished with a laugh.  
  
Jay started pouting and turned so Vegeta wouldn't see her cry. ' Why does he have to be so mean? ' Tears dripped on the floor. Vegeta saw water hit the floor. Her tears. ' Oh no...Shit! I made her cry! Why do I have to be so damn mean!? '  
  
"Aww...Jay I didn't mean it." Vegeta tried to apologize. Jay turned around and hugged him. "You are such a big cool bro." Vegeta smiled. Yes...he actually smiled. "Vegeta! I haven't seen you smile since one hundred years ago!" Vegeta's smile turned into a scowl. "Good you have a mate. Now leave! Happy mating." Vegeta said sarastically.  
  
"Oh and mom wants you back at the vampire palace." Jay told him. Vegeta frowned, "What does mother want?" Jay smiled happily, "Mom says she's giving the King title to you." Vegeta's mouth hung open. He wanted to be king of the Vampires! "After all these years she is gonna... make me king!?"  
  
Jay grinned, "Yes! She's gonna uh....be dead when you have the title." Jay frowned at the last part of her sentence. "Mom can't kill herself!" Vegeta yelled. Jay covered her sensitive ears, "She's doing it for you. Remember: Mom promised a long long time ago that you'd be king. Why didn't you stay at the palace anyway?"  
  
Vegeta said, "I needed time from all those servants and royalty. I needed independence." "Suit yourself, Vegeta. Anyway, I gotta go! Mom either wants to see you tonight or tomorrow night. Don't keep her waiting! Bye!" With that she left him.  
  
Vegeta was smirking, smiling, and grinning at the same time. "My time to rule over the vampires!" Then another thought struck him. ' I guess I'll have to leave Bulma. She doesn't care about me anyway. Bulma doesn't even know me! Oh well! Maybe I'll get her another time! That's good! I'll do that! '  
  
Vegeta packed his clothing. His last night of being on his own. The last night of being a prince! He was gonna get crowned! The respect! The honor! Then he thought something else, ' Why haven't vampires over ruled the humans yet? Aren't we strong enough? '  
  
He shrugged it off. Tomorrow night was gonna be the day...er night that he would be crowned. And a lot of vampires were gonna be attending! ' My mother didn't even do anything to help the vampires! All she did was train or keep to herself. Hmph! I'll do something! Or maybe not..... I don't know! The hell with it! I'm gonna be king!!!! '  
  
** Bulma's POV  
  
I flew over the ocean with the sun in my face. I twisted a bit and turned while I flew. My hand traced the water below me. It was evening and the sun was about to set. But that would be in an hour. I flew up and decided to attack the water. This was always fun.  
  
I shot energy blasts in the water and watched the water rise up and up and up. People could surf in this water! I went through the water tunnel and smiled. This was never boring. I sped out of the tunnel before the water collapsed down.  
  
I lowered near the water. I walked on the water with the help of my flying ability then I meditated. Picture me in the middle of the ocean sitting on the water! I recall my friends, my sister, and everything. I shake my head. Maybe I ought to go in a club or something. Live my life!  
  
Exactly! And If there are vampires around then I'll know and kick their butts! I pick up my cell phone out of my pocket and dial my own number. "Hello?" Someone asks. "Hey Jen! Could you take care of Jen tonight? I'm gonna be busy. I need to party or something."  
  
"Sure, Bulma. I'll take care of her. C-ya!" "Bye Jen." I hung up and put it in my pocket again.  
  
I waited until dark and zoomed into club 'Zero' I got in and looked around. At least this wasn't a regular strip club. Although there were women strippin on the table. The guys around were whistlin. Disgusting. But at least there living their life. Hmmmm. Should I? Maybe after a few drinks or something.  
  
"Hey bar tender! Get me a beer!" I haven't had a beer in a long time. The man hands me the beer and asks, "What's a pretty girl like yourslf doing down here?" Pretty girl? Whatever.  
  
I smile at him and say, "What do you think? I'm living my life." He smirks and says, "Why don't you live your life up there?" He points to the table where women are strippin. Why not? Was this beer clouding my thoughts? The room was already spinning.  
  
I smile at him, "Possibly." What am I saying! I can't control myself! But I need to! WHAT!? God that bartenders hot. He looks about my age. I really can't think straight.  
  
"Wanna come outside with me after my shifts done?" He says with a glint in his eyes. "Sure, hotstuff." I say...I can't control myself! Damn it! What in the hell did he put in my drink? I know he drugged me a bit. Gotta fight it! I have to!!!  
  
"My shift will be done in a couple hours. I'll see you soon." He winked at me. And I...winked back. I find myself standing. I'm pulled to the dance floor with a guy. I start groovin to the song. OMG! It's my fav song! It's Eminem singing, "Lose yourself"  
  
*You only get one shot do not let your chance  
  
to blow your oppurtunity goes once in a life time  
  
You better lose yourself in the music.......*  
  
The song made my hips move and the guy pulled me closer. Some how I got control of myself before we danced ....well harder and all. I pushed away and ran out the clubs back door. I fell to my knees. A guy was in front of me. It was the bartender. What was I to do?  
  
~~~ A/N: MAKE SURE 'YA REVIEW  
  
Director: Alright what should be in the next chapter?  
  
Bulma: I don't know  
  
Vegeta: I'm gonna be a king... *smirks*  
  
Bulma: Well, ' your majesty ' you know what?  
  
Vegeta: What?  
  
Bulma: You're a vegetable! You know that!?  
  
Vegeta: Am I a sexy vegetable?  
  
Bulma: Hmmmmm *Looks Vegeta from head to toe*  
  
Vegeta: *smirks*  
  
Bulma: Definetly *Winks slyly at him*  
  
Director: *Exits room and runs from them*  
  
-Speedy- 


	6. ch6

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
~~Vampires~~  
  
~In trouble~  
  
Make sure you review! I think I like the end of this Chapter! Sorry if I mispelled anything! I was in a hurry!  
  
  
  
I sat and stared at the bartender. Gosh his smirk was un-nerving. "Get away!" I managed to say, "What the hell did you put in my drink?" He continued to smile, "I drugged you, bitch." I growled and tried to get up, but nausea hit me. "Bulma!?" I voice says behind the man. It's ChoCho! Yes! It's her!  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
ChoCho walked down the street to get away from that drunken man. ' Gosh, maybe Bulma is right....am I a slut? ' Her head jerked up from thinking. ' I coulda sworn I heard Bulma yell, 'get away' or something. ChoCho rushed to the scene and saw Bulma and a man.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
I closed my eyes. Around me I heard ChoCho yelling at the man. Then I heard bones crack and probably a rib break. Someone is now at my side. "Bulma are you alright? Oh gosh..." I opened one eye and saw Cho staring at me.  
  
"Let me take you to my place, B-chan." I was picked up and flown in the air to her house. My breathing was heavy and I didn't feel so good. Maybe I shouldn't have tried to live my life there. What the fuck is a matter wit' me? I hear ChoCho slam her door open and shut.  
  
I'm layed on a couch and a damp rag is thrown over my forehead. Cho sticks a thermometer in my mouth and checks my temperature. I hear her murmur, "102." I cough a bit. "Bulma, what did you do??" She asks. Cho knows I can't answer, but I'll try. I struggle to say one word, "Drugged."  
  
I hear her gasp, "Oh Bulma. Beer and drugged. Stupid bartender. I've never seen you at a bar before. I've seen you drink, but definetly not a bar person." She puts a spoon up to my mouth, "Drink the medicine." I obey her and take a drink of that nasty medicine. I really want to spit it out.  
  
"I'm gonna call Jen so she can get you safetly back to your place, ok?" She asks. I nod my head. I open my eyes. That medicine really worked. I don't feel that bad. I sit up slowly and look around the room. I love her apartment!  
  
I slip in and out of consiounce and when I wake up I am on my bed in Capsule Corporation with, yet, another damp rag on my forehead.  
  
"She's waking up, Jen!" I heard Kassy say. I sit up easily and look at her. I have a bit of a headache, but otherwise I'm fine. "Sit back down, Bulma." Jen says.  
  
"I'm fine." I argue. I stand up and I feel great. Jen looks at me like it's a miracle or something. "Kami! I never knew someone who got up so fast from being drugged!" Kassy looks at Jen strangely, "I thought you said she hit her head, Jen." I intervene, "Well, ummmm drugged is another way of saying it, but never say that...okay?"  
  
Jen looks a bit relieved and Kassy says, "Alright. But why can't I say slut? Or drugged? And Jen also told me not to say fuck, but she said it!" What have I opened my sister to? I narrow my eyes at Jen. Why did she have to tell her another word! When she goes to school then she may say those words! Damn it!  
  
"Jen could I meet you in the other room?" I motion out of this room. We meet out in the hall with low voices, "Jen! What are we gonna say? I'm not her mother! I'm her sister!" "Bulma, I don't know. I'm not her mom either. I wish she did have a mother though...even a father or something."  
  
Saying mother and father gave me ba memories. I turn my back to her so she can't see my pained face. She doesn't even know my mom and dad. Then Jen has to say another thing, "I wish your father or mother were here. I really do."  
  
I yell, but whisper, "Well, Jen they are not here, ok!?! And I don't want my parents to come back! Got it? Maybe my mom, but not my dad!!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!" Jen looks startled by my outburst, "Why?" Why can't Jen shut the hell up? It's family business. Maybe I should sack her. Nah, she's too much of my friend.  
  
"Just....because it's none of your business. Let's just forget about this," I insist. We head back in the room and see Kassy looking at a picture. "Kassy?" I say. "Huh?" Kassy asks. "What're you looking at?" I ask.  
  
Kassy holds up the picture. It's me, mom, and my dad when I was 7 years old. That was when everything was perfectly normal. That's the only picture that I like of my family. Kassy asks, "Can you tell me what they were like?" I pause. What should I say? Lies or the truth, but is she even old enough to understand?  
  
I glance at Jen and she is looking for an answer. Kassy notices this and says, "Don't lie." Kassy is one of the smartest kids I know. Instead of a 5 yeard old she acts mature right now. Kassy never acts like that all of the time.  
  
I smile. I'll go with my mom first. "Well...." I trail off. Damn! I wish Jen wasn't here. "I'll tell you when I tuck you in-" "Why not now?" Kassy asks. Kuso!  
  
Jen knows me too well, "I'll leave." Jen exits the room and closes the door. I pull up a chair for me and sit her on my lap. "Well, our mom had beautiful blonde hair like you. She was always happy until......" I can't tell her! What's wrong with me!?  
  
A/N: In the regular DBZ her father was short and all, but he has a dif. appearence in this one.  
  
"Tell me." She insists. I choke. I felt like I was gonna cry. How could I tell her that my mom and I were beat and abused so much? How could I tell her my dad was a vampire? How could I say anything? I begin to crack, "Until....u-until something bad happened. Then the family split apart and all. Then you were born. And they died."  
  
Whoops....then they died. That sounded sucky! "What broke them apart?" Kassy wipes away my tears with her small hands. I wish the tears would stop. When had they started? How come I didn't feel them at first? So many questions...  
  
"Look, Kassy. I don't think you should know. No more questions. No more answers. We're done and I'm gonna go out- hey is it night?" I ended this with a question. "Yeah, you've been out all day." Kassy explained. I WAS? Gosh I didn't know that.  
  
"Kassy, I'm gonna go out. I'm not gonna go to a bar or anything. I'm just going to get some fresh air. Jen will look after you, ok?" I said. "'k." She said. I nodded and put her off my lap. I zoomed out the front door into the sky. My life was so....puzzling.  
  
**  
  
Vegeta sat on the endge of his bed with a couple capsules, that were suit cases. ' Tonight I will be king. ' The word sounded so good to him.  
  
Now no one knew that there was an alive hell. A hell that was below ground. Any human that went down there never usually lived to tell. There were two hells. One when you die and one where alive demons and others live. There were few spots in the world where you could enter. Usually some just transported there by going into pure energy. (Vampires)  
  
Others went to the entrance. One just happened to be near where Bulma lived. Vegeta paced around the room. It was dark. ' I should go. ' Vegeta imagined himself at his palace. He opened his eyes to be found into a very dark hallway. Although to a vampire or demon it was just like you knew where you were going.  
  
He traveled down the hall and searched for the queens ki. His mother's ki. Kayla, Vegeta's mother, was Queen of this hell.  
  
Vegeta went into the door that his mother was in...aww the throne room. "Awww...Vegeta. My beloved son." Queen Kayla said. Vegeta just hmphed. "Where's my hug, Veggie-Kun?" Vegeta blushed....yes he seriously blushed!  
  
Kayla smiled and appeared in front of her son. "The crowning ceromony will be held in about an hour. A servant will escort you to your room. Your new clothes will be on the bed. Kayla winked at him an pinched his cheek, "Aww... that's my lil' boy."  
  
Vegeta turned away quickly and went with the guard. Kayla smiled, "Kids these days are always growing up so fast...."  
  
**  
  
I sat in the entrance of a cave and sighed. Tragedy in life. Life in tragedy. Another sigh. I meditated a bit above the ground and thought, my life can be such a mess. ChiChi and 18 seem so gone and ChoCho doesn't even know her sister is alive!  
  
Meanwhile Kassy is interrogating me everyday about parents. Jen is trying to hard. And I am just so....messed up! I go to a bar!? What is wrong with me! "WHY ME!?" I yell to the stars. The stars. The closest things to comfort right now.  
  
I hear a mouse squeak. I look around and spot it in the cave. Wow. It was white with red eyes. Red eyes!? That's really creepy.  
  
I follow it a bit. I don't recognize this cave. I shudder. It's getting hot....but cold? How is this possible. I don't understand. I hear a sound in the cave. I duck behind a rock and see two woman going down into the cave.  
  
One looks like a vampire the other one is a witch. There are witch hunters in the world, but I've never actually met one or perhaps seen one. But she just looks like a witch.I follow them at a safe distance. The mouse hides in the corner unmoving. They stop at the end of the cave. It's just the end.  
  
What are they doing? They say something like, "Blood in a pot." ( I know it sounds stupid.) I raise an eyebrow. After a moment the cave opens revealing....I can't explain it. It was dark yet there was a moon. What does this mean? Before the door closes I sneak in.  
  
Many witches, vampires, and demons are hurrying at one place. I approach a man and ask, "What's going on?" The man doesn't even glance at me, but says, "A King! The prince is to be crowned! Hurry Hurry!" A King? Where am I? OMG I am really frightened.  
  
I need something to hide under. Many woman are wearing clothes with hoods. Their black and with a flame on the back. I hurry to a woman and ask, "Where can I get something that you're wearing?" She points to a nearby store. Good thing I have money in my pocket! Whew! I hurry to the store and meet a man with a pointy tail.  
  
I wrap my own blue tail wround my waist and ask, "Can I have one of those?" I point to the outfit. I pull out my money. Hopefully they don't take a different type of money. I give the money and put it on over my clothes. I pull the hood over my head. I'm suprised nobody has looked at me yet strangely. Actually, no one has looked at me.  
  
They all seem too busy to look at me. The black hood makes me look like them. Most have dark hair. I make sure my blue hair is all tucked behind my head. My tail is hidden beneath the cloak and I head out of the store. I follow the crowd of people and am lead to some type of stage.  
  
Was this a dream? Where was I!? A voice booms, "Witches, warlikes, vampires, and demons alike please take a seat." The announcer snapped his fingers and rows of chairs appeared. Nobody seemed suprised. But I was. I took a seat far in the back.  
  
A lady with royal marking came out and announce, "I am pleased to say that my son will now be crowned on this day. He will be the new King of living Hell!" Am I in hell? Hell? No way! But what did she mean by living hell? Were there two?  
  
A man with flame hair came out. He looked about 5 inches taller than me. From here I could tell he was very handsome. The queen smiled. The prince kneeled. The Queen took off her crown and a Kings crown was in the other hand. "I make a prince, a King." Applauds filled the air. I applauded even though I really didn't care.  
  
I just wanted to get the heck out of here! "Arise!" The new King ordered to everyone sitting. "Kneel!" He then commanded. The chairs were now gone with a flick of his finger. I noted how other people bowed. With their hands over their heart and their heads facing the grounds. I did the same.  
  
We all arose and he yelled, "Let the festivities begin. Now the stage was gone and a fighting ring was in place. "Females against females first! The rules are: You are allowed to kill your opponent if the audience would like you to! All females report to the ring!!" The death...uh-oh! Gosh I do not want to be involved.  
  
Shit! Woman arrived onto the ring in a flash. Including me. I gulped. Guards were now picking out who was to fight. I just happened to be one of them. Good thing my hood would stay on my head! "Hey you! Come here!" A voice called.  
  
I slowly walked up there. He was smirking. "You will fight the first match with her. She is the King's sister." Damn I was scared! The girl went up to me, "Hello, my name's Jay. What's yours?" Behind her I saw ChiChi and 18 in line too...  
  
~~  
  
A/N: Guess what!? I have the DBZ gameboy advanced game! *The Legacy of Goku* I didn't know they sold those games until I saw it at Best Buy! I am soooo lucky! Can't wait 'till X-mas! Whoopie!! Don't forget to review!  
  
Bulma: Christmas! Yes!  
  
Vegeta: Bah humbug.  
  
Bulma: I get tons of presents!  
  
Vegeta: I get tons of crap.  
  
Bulma: Crap?  
  
Vegeta: Well there is only one good present.  
  
Bulma: What is it?  
  
Vegeta: You mean...who is it? *Smirks*  
  
-Speedy- 


	7. ch7

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ.  
  
~~Vampires~~  
  
~Female Tournament~  
  
Last time:  
  
I slowly walked up there. The guard was smirking. "You will fight the first match with her. She is the King's sister." Damn I was scared! The girl went up to me, "Hello, my name's Jay. What's yours?" Behind her I saw ChiChi and 18 in line too...  
  
**  
  
Jay shook my hand, "So what's you name?" What was I gonna say...."My name is Alexis." I lied Jay smiled. I saw her fangs as she did so. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you too bad." Jay remarked. I smiled half-heartedly. I bet I could be a vampire now. My face was already pale.  
  
I stepped into the ring. We both got in our fighting stances. "Hey, Alexis why don't you take off the hood? It'll be easier to fight me without it." I shouldn't be scared. Although I was battling a saiyan Vampire who lived thousands of years and could have trained a lot. I just hope she wasn't too strong. I would put up a fight. I'd act like I had the advantage!  
  
"If you beat me then I'll take it off, but if you don't win then I will keep it on." I bet. Jay said, "Alright, fine with me, but I know I'll win." Not if I can help it. A whistle blew and we stood there glaring at each other. Not mean-like as in I hate you or die! Just a battle face.  
  
Jay charged first. I blocked easily and reapeared behind her. I slammed my fist into her back which sent her sailing along the other side. I wasn't the only one shocked. I never know how much potential I had. And I wasn't afraid to use it. Maybe I would win.  
  
She stood up and wiped the blood off her mouth and she said, " Maybe I misjudged you." We both charged, blocked, and hit. Her fist tried for my stomach but my knee went for the block. I made my way to punch her stomach and hit her. I took my other hand and swung it at her cheek.  
  
Jay was shocked and recovered before she jumped from the ground. I followed after her waiting for a good fight. Good thing my cloak hood was still on! Jay looked at me seriously. She powered up a move and yelled, "Flame!" A red blast flowed through her hands making me fly out of the way.  
  
I kicked her in the leg. Next thing I knew we were face to face. I smirked. Time to do a move I hate, yet love. My head went back a little and then went back and hit her in the forehead. Looked like she didn't expect it. Jay was pretty easy for a bit.  
  
Jay slammed into the ground creating a crater larger than herself. Bulma landed on the ground staring into the crater. Jay floated out and coughed a little. Jay was no longer happy like in the beginning. "Watch my real power." She stated.  
  
I arched an eyebrow as a red aura surrounded her. Followed by a, "AHHH!" She powered up and made a huge wind. From the corner of my eye I saw that thing new King was smirking. Does he always do that? After she powered up I looked at her. Jay did look a lot tougher.  
  
"Take me on in my full power, now." Jay said with a smirk that exactly mirrored that King. Was that her power level? It was only 75,000. Mine was way past that. If I should defeat her, but not let everyone know my full power, then I should power up to about....80,000. That would most likely give me the advantage.  
  
I chuckled lightly. Jay frowned, "I wouldn't be laughing. You'll be the weakling soon." I knew she was going to hit me before I did anything so I flew a little ways away from her as she punched the air that was in. "Let me power up." I say.  
  
"Go ahead." Jay says. That smirk...how annoying and taunting! I can see the amusement in her eyes. Now it was my time to get serious. "We'll just see how much you can take me." I smirk that mirrored the Kings and hers. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Let's not let the audience wait too long."  
  
I glance at the audience. There practically at the edge of their seat. "Sure." I say. A blue aura surrounds me. My cloak is raised a little. I power up without yelling. Then when my power gets past 50,000 I make the effect. I clench my fists and yell, "AHHHH!" The power is so overwhelming. So welcoming. I power up to 75,000 exactly then stop and glance around. Everyone is gaping.  
  
I smile and power up to 80,000. The crowd gasps and Vegeta is still...smirking! I wish he would just stop!! Jay is frowning. "Let's just see who's the stronger one." I nod.  
  
She powers up a blast, "Deflecto Magnem!" She yells. It heads toward me, but I counter it quickly by yelling at the last second, "KAMEHAMEHA!" My blast stops the other and I push it farther down. My blast is about to connect with her body. I push in force and it sends her into the wall that seperates us from the crowd.  
  
Jay groans. I look at her, "Guess you can't handle the heat." She frowns and faints at those last words. I roll my eyes. I need a real challenge. I spot ChiChi and 18 they're looking at me as if I was a ghost or something. I see Goku and his eyes tell me he knows something. Meanwhile, Krillen is still gaping.  
  
The guard that had told me to battle her came toward me and mumbled, "Follow me to go to the qualifying quarters. "What's wrong?" I ask innocently. I notice he gulps and says, "No one has ever beat her in a battle. Never. And you....you went past her level. Besides her brother, King Vegeta, no one has ever beat her."  
  
What was the big deal? She was just a vampire....oh yeah a vampire. I wanna get out. "Is there any way I can leave?" He looks at me strangely, "Probably not. No one is to leave until the King decides. I nod and walk into a room. It can see the ring pretty clearly. There are tons of couches, chairs, and spots to sit.  
  
I notice some weights and other training gear. I walk in and plop down on the couch. I can hear crowds and others. My stomach grumbles. Damn it all! Why food now? I jump up and search for the cafteria. I leave the room and come into another room filled with food. My mouth waters.  
  
I eat a lot of the food, but definetly not the blood. At least they have human or edible food. I sigh in contentness. Maybe I should let my hood down. But what if there were cameras? I can't take a risk. The only way someone will notice me as a human is if I get a big huge cut that bleeds. Or if someone recognizes me from above this underground hell.  
  
I walk back into the room and take a book out from the pile. Let's see.... 'Fires' no.... 'Living in the dark' no...'Forests in the Night.' Sounds good. I take 'In the Forests of the Night.' After about a minute into the book, the door opens revealing five fighting women.  
  
They grunt at me and make their way to the kitchen. I continue through the book. About 20 people are in here. I hear someone call my name. Oh shit! I have to fight now! I rush out the door and appear into the ring. "Alright, you hell dwellers, Alexis, has finally gone in the ring! Let the match begin!" A big sound is heard and I fight with the woman.  
  
She has a black pointy tail with an arrow point at the end. She is wearing a spandex training outfit. Her hair is red and so is her eyes. She definetly wouldn't win a beauty contest. I better get this done soon. I'm too bored with all of this now. I just want to go back home.  
  
She tries to hit me in the jaw, but I counter with a punch in the stomach. I watch her fall down...down and then a unconciounce body on the floor. I yawn bored-stiff and head back to the room. I hear silence then one clap and the whole stadum is filled with it. I go back inside and plop onto the couch seat.  
  
"Wow you are quite the fighter." Someone said behind me. Oh great. It's 18 and ChiChi. "Thanks." "How do you know the Kamehameha wave?" ChiChi asks. "I don't know. I guess I just thought of it a minute ago." I lied. 18 frowns, "Liar. My old friend created that. Only five people know it. Bulma, Goku, Krillen, ChiChi, and I know it. Did you do magic or something?"  
  
Are they this stupid? "Wouldn't you like to know?" I say. I'm not looking at them. I'm still reading the book. 18 snatches it from my hand. I grin. "Come on. You're not this mad are you?" ChiChi and 18 growl, "Tell us, bitch."  
  
"What did you call me?" I stood up. 18 was a bit taller than me and ChiChi is a bit shorter. ChiChi says, "You know what we said." They didn't sound to thrilled. "Leave me alone." I wave my hand gesturing the motion. They glare at me. I can't help the grin that takes over my face. I just wanna confess it's me, but I can't blow my cover.  
  
Then ChiChi's stomach growls. She grinned and blushed. 18 just stood there. "Sounds like someone is hungry, eh?" I taunt. 18 and ChiChi start giggling. I start to laugh to. Then the whole room is filled with our laughter. I stop abruptly and notice everyone's gone, "Hey, where'd everyone go?"  
  
18 looked startled, "Uh....I think we're the only three left that are gonna fight." I had to fight against my friends? I look at my friends, and I really want to tell them it's me, but another half of me denies to do this. They head to the kitchen and I smell wonderful food. Too bad I already ate. After 10 minutes they're back in the room.  
  
I flip on the TV. Argh! Wars....violence....teddy bears killed...blood....I turn off the TV in disgust. "There is nothing good to watch!" I exclaim. ChiChi looked at me strangely, "I thought dark creatures liked all blood and stuff. Shouldn't we?" Oh no! Think of something fast Bulma! "Well....I just wanted to watch something with...attitude. I mean...more messy stuff and all! Yeah!"  
  
What a lame excuse. I just wanna hit myself. "Oh okay!" They say. I'm surpised they're not argueing. I hear an announcer speak, "Will ChiChi and 18 please come to the ring? Will ChiChi and 18 come to the ring?" "Good luck, guys." I said. They nod and walk off.  
  
If I know them then I think 18 is going to win. She is a more experienced fighter. I know I can win against both of them. I smile. They are still the same ChiChi and 18.  
  
ChiChi and 18 enter the ring, "Hey 18! Try not to be too hard on me!" ChiChi yells over to her friend, while grinning. "Don't worry Chi." 18 says. The battle begins when 18 throws a punch at Chi. She slams her fist into 18's stomach.  
  
MEANWHILE.....I sat watching at the battle. Wow, they're pretty strong...but definetly not strong enough. "Bulma?" A voice says behind me. I flinch...how could someone know my name. I turn around and see Goku behind me. "Uhh....what a non-pleasant suprise Goku. But I don't know who you are talking about. My name is Alexis."  
  
"Then how did you know my name?" Goku asks and scratches his head thoughtfully. I say, "Can't fool a vampire like you, anyway." "So you are Bulma?" He half asks and half states. I roll my eyes under the hood. "How'd you know, Goku?" I question. Goku says, "Well, I don't know. You just looked familiar and I thought it was you. After all, I did see a lock of blue hair when you were fighting. But just for a second."  
  
"You're not gonna tell anyone, right?" I say worriedly. Goku grins, "Don't worry, Bulma. Secrets are safe with me. By the way I want to comment on how you fight. You're a really good fighter! How'd you become so strong? And how did you get to hell? And why are you here? And why are you participating in the fighting? And-"  
  
"ONE QUESTION AT A TIME, GOKU!" I yell. Goku smiles awkwardly, "Sorry. Well...how did you become so strong?" I look at him oddly, "What do you mean? I've always been strong? I train a lot." Goku nods and continues, "How did you get down here?" I say, "I was in a cave and then I saw a witch and a vampire. I followed them to the edge of the cave and ended up here."  
  
"Oh...so you got here by accident? If they found out you were human they might not like it too much." Goku stated. "If I did show them what I looked like...how could they tell I was human?" I ask. Goku repsonds, "Well, if someone recognizes you. That will be the only downfall. By the way...have you told Bulma or ChiChi?"  
  
"No. I was too worried." I confess. Goku says, "Alright. But watch you're back and try to keep your hood on, Bulma." I say, "Of course." Goku grins and says, "Well, I gotta go. Can't stay here too long."  
  
"Wait!" I stop him. "Huh?" He says. "Will there be a male tournament?" I ask. Goku responds, "After the female one. But that will take place tomorrow." "Will the King participate?" I ask. "If he wants to." Goku responds. "Ok, bye Goku." "Bye, Bulma."  
  
After Goku is gone I start to think. What if I win and he demands me to show my face. What if someone recognizes me? Oh well. I'll suffer consequences.  
  
Jusr then the door burst open showing 18. "Hey I beat Chi! We're gonna battle in 10 minutes." "Good job!" I congratulate her. She smiles and goes to the kitchen. I sit on a different chair and browse through the magazines. Boring! I put them back and pace. At least I was getting a fighting experience! At least if I die then I probably won't go to hell. Wait...I'm already in a hell. Could this get more confusing?  
  
I hear an Announcer, "WILL THE LAST TWO FIGHTERS COME INTO THE RING!" 18 appears beside me. We walk into the ring and hear shouts with whistles. I don't smile, frown, or if at all show any emotions. This'll be fun. I go to my side of the ring and maintain a fighting postion. I glance at 18. She looks dead nervous. Why?  
  
"Let the battle commence!" An announcer yells. We both go in the air and prepare to have an air fight. I charge at her and hit her across the jaw. 18 tries to punch me in the stomach, but fails miserably. The battle ends up on the ground. Although, I barely even touch the rocky ground. 18 is powering up for an attack. It doesn't look familiar...  
  
She shouts, "Biyo gun!" A green blast emits from her hands and comes to me. I smirk. I do a quick move. An image maintains my place while I move above 18. There are loud applauds before the smoke clears. They don't notice me. All the better in the fun! 18 grins for victory and heads for the smoke. I see her frown. The applaud dies down and they point to me above her. I prepare an attack, "DAGGER!" I yell.  
  
A blue ki blast comes from my hands and heads toward her. She shrieks and ends up crashing far. I search for her worriedly, "18!?" I yell. I hear a groan and come to the sound. At least I didn't kill her. I see her with bruises and cuts alike. I pick her up softly and head out of the smoke.  
  
The announcer states, "ALEXIS HAS WON!" I grin a little. The meds take 18 to the med room. Cheers and whistles can be heard. I spot the King. He is walking toward me with a grand trademark smirk. He comes in front of me and I bow with my hand over m heart. Everyone else follows suit. "Arise!" He says to me and everyone.  
  
"You are the winner of the female tournament! Now...for a favor I want to ask you to take off your hood." King Vegeta says. I gulp. Crap! I can't or I'll get caught. I can't refuse the King. Maybe no one will recognize me! I raise my hand to take it off. I'm in deep shit! ~~  
  
A/N: Well, I finally did some battle scenes. I hope they didn't suck too bad! Well, REVIEW! I might post a chapter a day or something because I haven't got time. I just had a band concert and I have tons of basketball practice. I wonder what'll happen to Bulma....hmm...;-)  
  
Directot: That's a rap!  
  
Bulma: Did you say rap?  
  
Director: Yes...  
  
Bulma: I love rap! Especially Eminem! HE is sooo hot!  
  
*Eminem enters*  
  
Bulma: OH MY GOSH!  
  
ChiChi: OH MY GOSH!  
  
18: OH MY GOSH!  
  
Vegeta: *Frowns*  
  
Goku: ' Chi is mine! '  
  
Krillen: ' He better not take my babe! '  
  
-Speedy- 


	8. ch8

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ  
  
~~Vampires~~  
  
P.S. Sorry it's short. A/N at bottom explains why.  
  
  
  
  
  
I slowly removed the cloak hood from my head. I heard some whistles and , "Whoo hoo!" When I turned to the King though, he looked at me as if I was a ghost. "Something a matter?" I asked innocently and slightly confused. Did he recognize me? As soon as he heard this the King resumed his normal scowl and said, "GUARD! Take her to the guest room! The 'white' room!"  
  
The guard went over to me. He looked slightly confused at the King. And what I noticed was the enphasis on 'white.' Was the white room bad? "Come with me, Alexis." The guard ordered. I flew after him and entered the castle. I could hear people booing the King when he told me to go away. At least I could take this hideous cloak off.  
  
"Um, guard? Can I throw this cloak away? I don't like it." I asked. He grunted and said, "Here." I handed it over and watched him. He threw it up in the air and blasted it to smitherines. Why didn't I think of that? I was led to this' white' room. "The King will be here in a few minute." He stated. I nodded and then he left. My life sucks!  
  
This and that! And back to this! My life was getting messed up! A man is starting to ruin my life! A vampire at that. Instead of waiting I blasted the door and ran as fast as I could out. I came upon a door labeled, Exit. I slipped out and blasted to the sky. Where was the entrance that I came in? Oh shoot! Where was it!?  
  
I was about a couple miles away when I bumped into something-no someone. I looked up and saw the smirking Vegeta. "Where do you think you're going?" "Out of this hell hold." I remark. "Not possible." Vegeta tell me, "I as King will not let a human such as yourself, telling other humans about this." I started to entreat, "Puh-lease! I have to! I d-don't wanna stay here!  
  
I never actually begged someone like that before. I just wanted out of this Hell. I did. I hated it here. It was gettin' sort of creepy. I pushed past him, but he grabbed my wrists. "You're not going anywhere." King Vegeta smirked....again. The next thing I knew was being in a tail grip. I yelped in surpise and went a little limp.  
  
"Get. Off. Of. My. Tail. Or. You. Will. Regret. It," I threatened. Vegeta shook his head, "You're coming to the palace, 'Alexis' Oh! I mean Miss Briefs." How the hell did he no my name!!??  
  
Quickly, Vegeta transported us to his throne room. "How did you get here, human," He questions. "It's a long story, " I comment. "Tell, me or you'll damn regret it." He growls. I roll my eyes. Now I start to notice...him... wow he looks so so so hot. I sotp myself from drooling.  
  
"Ok let me begin, " I start, "Well I flew away from my house and ended up in front of a cave. The cave was dark and moist and very hot yet cold. Anyways I saw two people. One was a vampire. The other a witch. I followed them 'til the end of the cave. They said a password, which I don't remember and then the cave opened revealing this Hell."  
  
"This hell?" He mocks. I ignore him and continue, "Well, I had no idea where I was. I thought this was still above ground. So I bought a cloak and watched you get crowned...yadayadayada...anyway I ended up fighting and here I am."  
  
I hear him grunt, "How do I know if you're telling the truth?" "You just have to believe me." I say. He nods and says, "I can't allow you to leave." I hear him a little, but my mind is on his body. A sexy body...he smells so good and his face is hot and....  
  
Vegeta smirks and says, "You'll never encounter someone as good looking as I." I sneer at him and say, "Yeah as good as ugly looking." What a lie. His shirt is a little torn showing his handsome muscles. His crown is on the throne chair, I notice. And his spandex suit really fits to him like glue. Kinda like my spandex suit right now. How long was I just thinking about him. And what is he looking at-  
  
I smirk to my advantage, "What are you gawking over?" He snaps out of it and comebacks, "An ugly freak." Those words sink in. People used to call me a freak because of my tail. My eyes droop to the ground and I just stare at the ground. "At least..." I couldn't think of one single comeback.  
  
I look up again and Vegeta is looking at me...concerned? What the hell? "D- do I have to stay here all my life or something?" I ask suddenly. I see Vegeta nod, "Probably." I sigh and I feel light-headed. That fighting really got to me. I collapse on the ground into a sitting postion. He says, "Huh?"  
  
I fall back into an unconsiounce state.  
  
**(Not POV)  
  
Vegeta picked her up off the ground and walked to his room. After typing in the password in the panel, Vegeta looked at the blue haired saiyan. "I remember to be alive." He whispered. Vegeta layed her on his bed and his fingers went through her hair. Vegeta noticed how hot she looked. Her eyes were beautiful. Her tail was so....smooth. Slender, a beauty.  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts when a knock came around. "Uh...King Vegeta? May I come in?" In came Goku. "Kakarrot! What do you want?" Goku glanced over at Bulma, "Don't hurt her." "I wasn't planning to." Vegeta said.  
  
Goku eyed him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" Vegeta said, "Yes, you imebcile. Just leave." Goku left without another word.  
  
Vegeta looked at the beauty on his bed. ' I wish she could be mine. I have everything. A kingdom. People. But a mate? I need one. And she is just so breath-taking. Maybe I could seduce her...*Smirk* Exactly. ' Vegeta went on a chair in deep thought.  
  
**  
  
Goku went down the hall. ' I hope the Princ-I mean King doesn't do anything stupid.... What's that wonderful smell? ' Goku drifted to the hall and busted over a door and sat on the bed His mouth watered. "ChiChi!" He said.  
  
ChiChi turned around. "Huh?" Goku smiled, "That smells like cookies..." ChiChi said, "Oh...my perfume? That is good right?....hey you're a vampire! You drink blood!" Goku said, "Well....I still love food..." ChiChi rolled her eyes. "Oh...Goku.."  
  
  
  
~~ A/N: I know this is really really short, but I wrote a chapter different from this one, but it got deleted! It took me an hour in a half! I wanted to get this done quick! The other chapter was a lot different with a lot a lot of words of , but my eyes are really hurt and I practically forced myself to finish this new one. It took me 30 minutes for this one. Sorry! I'll make a longer one next time! I'm busy. I just had a basketball game, too. I'm really busy. But I'll get a longer chapter in! *Rubs eyes*  
  
Bulma: *Sighs boredly*  
  
*Door busts open*  
  
Vegeta: Guess what?  
  
Bulma: What?  
  
Vegeta: Huh?  
  
Bulma: Huh?  
  
Vegeta: How?  
  
Bulma: How....?  
  
Vegeta: *Cracks up* I love playing that joke on people!  
  
-Speedy- 


	9. ch9

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ  
  
~~Vampires~~  
  
~Adapting~  
  
  
  
  
  
(Bulma POV)  
  
I opened my eyes and felt myself on a nice comfy bed. I stood up a bit. Why did I faint? The fighting? The shock? Maybe both. I sat cross legged on the couch when my eyes averted across the room to Vegeta. He was sleeping? I think...I walk to him and notice Vegeta looks so peaceful when he's asleep. I wonder if other vampires sleep so much like that.  
  
I walk up to the mirror and pull out some capsules. I usually never ever go without them. One capsule contains a gravity room. The other contains accessories and all. I pop open that capsule and rummage through it.My brush! Success! I smile and brush it through my hair. Then I take out some chapstick. My lips are very dry. I hate when that happens.  
  
Next I put a ponytail on the left side of my head, but it doesn't contain all of my hair. Some of my blue hair is still down. ::::You know what I'm talking about! It's in the Dragonball episodes!:::: I smile and take out a different kid of brush. It's designed specially for my tail. I take my tail and gently stroke it with a brush. I know it sounds odd, but it's just what I do!  
  
I leave my face without make-up. After all, I am just in my training outfit. Another sigh from me. I turn around and notice Vegeta is watching me. I look at him strangely and now we're just staring at each other. He doesn't look much vampire. How does he hide his emotions? I can't see much dark in his eyes. There is always that in vamps eyes. How does he hide it? Although I notice a little, but otherwise it's not noticable.  
  
I snap out of my thoughts. I snap, "What are you looking at!?" Vegeta is sent out of his trance and says, "What were you looking at!?" True...I was definetly looking at him strangely. So I say, "Don't answer a question with a question!" The new King starts....guess what...he's smirking again. Why does he annoy me so?  
  
I look at him and my eyes roam over his body. His sexy body....his shirt is just torn enough showing of his chest. He is sooo hot, cute, sexy....wow...and his muscles. Dang it! They look good on him. Then there is his hair. It's shaped like a flame. Fire. I start going dreamy. Over a vampire....  
  
I notice he's gone from his spot and right in front of my face. I step back startled and laugh uneasily. "Um..." I see him chuckle a bit. "Can't keep your eyes off me?" "Don't flatter yourself." I notice he has a tail swinging back and forth. Why wouldn't he anyway? I saw his sister have a tail. "So you must be saiyan..." I murmur to mostly myself.  
  
"Yes." He answers. The tail...hmm it's brown like most. Soft and....why am i Freakin thinking of him? What is a matter with me. "So where's my room, Veggie." He scowls and says, "Vegeta or King Vegeta. Never. Call. Me. That. Got it?" It's fun getting him pissed. I roll my eyes, "Fine, 'sire', where is my room?"  
  
"It's gonna be two rooms away from mine. You should be honored. It's fairly big and spacious. Actually it was m old bedroom before I moved out a long time ago. And I need to keep an eye on my guests..." Vegeta says. "What's the password," I ask. He says it's, "You Suck or you can change it any time you want. I mean you don't have to...," Vegeta says. What was he doing? This King is acting very strange.  
  
"Whatever." I head out. Then I hear him say, "Forgot this." He points to my bag of accessories. I hurry and capsulize it. And he doesn't even let his eyes wander away from me. I stuff it in my small pocket. I rush to the room. I'm too close to this so-called King.  
  
I enter the room. The halls are dark and this is dark. Is there a fucking light? I search for the light. I'm getting used to the darkness. How can ' things ' live like this. I wonder if ChiChi and 18 are around. But first I have to check this room out. I go the closet to see it's a walk in one. I enter it and see lots of dresses, jeans, shirts, short, and one of my favorites...Training outfits!  
  
Were they prepared for my stay or something? Veget probably told them to do this while I was asleep. I head to the bathroom. It's absolutely beautiful! The decorations! Marble floors and counters! The shower curtain is pure white! I guess demons don't mind white for their bathrooms! It would be a good time for a shower...I am really stinky from my matches.  
  
I take down my hair and strip myself of clothes. I turn the shower on warm and welcome the water. I was washed myself and then turned off the shower. I changed into a different training outfit. It was black with black tipped boots. It fit me perfectly. I put my hair up, the same way I had it before and go out the door.  
  
Now what should I do? Look for ChiChi and 18! I go through the halls and search for their Ki. I come upon a door and hear fighting going on. Were they training? I open the doors without knocking and see both of them sparring. A little way from them were Kakar-er Goku I mean and Krillen.  
  
They don't seem to notice me. 18 looks extremely pissed and ChiChi looks the same. Goku is grinning and Krillen is trying to keep up with Goku. I think my buddies are mad at me. I close the door and lean against the wall. "Ahem." I say trying to get there attention. Goku appears in front of me first, along with Krillen. "Hey Goku."  
  
"Hey, Ale-I mean Bulma." Goku grinned and Krillen looked at me nervously. Was it me or did he always seem so uptight? Well, not always...my friends took no notice to my presence. I yell, "CHI! 18!" They look down at me. First they smile and then they frown. They're happy and mad to see me? Weird. "Uhh guys?" I say.  
  
ChiChi along with 18 floats down with me. They are pissed. "What do you want, ' Alexis? '" They ask meanly. "What's wrong? Listen: I had to keep my cover. I was gonna tell you, but hey I'm sorry. Forgive me?" They looked relieved on my explaining. Why? I thought they'd still be mad at me. Usually they stay mad at me for about a day a maximum, but not in a minute.  
  
"Bulma, I thought you'd be gone by now," ChiChi said. She didn't sound mean about it. Chi sounded concerned. As a vampire, Chi still cares. "Well, I have to stay here...I'm not allowed to leave." I confess out. ChiChi is about to flip out and 18 is just standing there with a worried look.  
  
"WHAT!!??" ChiChi screeches, "HE CAN'T DO THAT!" I cover my ears like everyone else. "Chi, it's 'k don't get upset. I'm okay." "B-But...what are you gonna do? You're gonna get old while we stay- uh.. young and I don't wanna see you die or anything! You're my best friend besides 18. I can't let that happen. You should...don't yell at me for saying this...but become a vampire."  
  
I sigh and say, "I've been thinking about that Chi. I don't know what to do. The only thing I can do now is thing about it. What about my sister? I love Kassy! What will she do without me? Not that I can ever return...." I lower my head. I feel like crying. Truthfully I had thought about this, but I don't know. I was a vampire hunter! Not a vampire lover!  
  
Goku's grins turns upside down, "Bulma, why won't he let you go?" I say, "Well, he doesn't want me telling everybody about this Hell. He'll think the humans, like me, try and go to war." Goku looks at me thoughtfully, "Why would they rebel? We're a lot stronger than them."  
  
"Well, Goku, you vampire depend on humans for food. So you can't go to war with us humans! It will be the downfall." I inform him. Goku nods hopelessly and tries to resumes his cheerful mood. "It's your decisio, Bulma...by the way... wanna spar?"  
  
"Sure." We go on a part of the room when I notice the gravity raise up, "Who told you about the Gravity rooms?" He smiles nervously, "Well...uh..." He charges me and throws a punch. I block and counter with a kick to the stomach. He blocks it to my suprise. I try to punch him in the ribs, but he blocks. Goku punches at my face, but I duck and hit him under the jaw.  
  
He grins, "Wow I never get a challenge, except for Vegeta!" I already sense that Goku is stronger than me. I notice in his eyes...yes I can read people by their eyes...well except Vegeta. Anyway I notice that he is wanting to tell me something.  
  
"What do you want to tell me?" Goku looks at me startled and I notice the expression, 'How does she know?' "Well, yeah, Bulma. Um....Watch out for Vegeta. Okay? I know he's gonna formulate a plot." (That's in Eminem's song! There is a sentence that says, 'Formulate a plot.' LOL!)  
  
I nod my head slowly, "He doesn't seem dangerous. Well, Vegeta is very stronger than me. I can sense that, but formulare something? Are you sure?" Goku says, "Yes." I can't get anything more out of him so we just continue our sparring session.  
  
**(No POV)  
  
Vegeta walked down the halls to his own private Gravity/training room. That blond hair actually came in handy. She had told Vegeta of the gravity room because he was gonna get really mad. But 18 would just call it, ' An accident that I never meant it. ' It was true, too. He stepped in the GR and started doing pushups.  
  
He smirked to himself, ' Well, she is noticing me... And she is hot. Very. When she becomes 29, like me, now then I will make her a vampire. Willing or not. OR she might give in sooner. Possibly this year or next or something. Either way I will have her. I already know she likes my damn sexy body! I don't want her to suffer oldness or loneliness. It would be a damn waste keeping her. '  
  
Vegeta started punching his punching bag. "Computer: Gravity 300." His limit was 500. No one could get past that now. Vegeta knew that no one could rival him. The closest was Goku and Bulma. Goku's limit was 300 and Bulma's was probably about 250. But Goku was about 10,000 higher in power or maybe 8,000.  
  
Vegeta was now hitting air. He looked down and saw his punching bad ripped to shreds by his punching. He scowled and started on pushups. ' My life. ' He murmured to himself not even knowing why he had thought of it.  
  
**( Bulma POV)  
  
I finished sparring with Goku and headed out into the hall. How long was I sparring with him? I think about 5 hours. I round the corner and head to my room. I come across...guess who...Vegeta. I see he is breathing tiredly and he had no shirt on. Why can't I get my mind off of him. I continue walking and before I could get past him...he smirked! Did he like doing that! That gets on my nerves! ERRR! Why!!!! I wish he could just stop smirking...why am I thinking of his smirk! Damn it!  
  
I slip into my bedroom and get into the shower. I turn it off after I'm done and climb into some PJ's. I quickly glance at the alarm. Midnight; 12:00 am. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep.  
  
~~A dream~~  
  
I walked into a red/ black room. Dark and scary. A pair of arms went around my waist. It was a figure that I couldn't see well. He let's go of me and leads me to a different room. I see pictures of the past Kings and Queens. They were all perfect.  
  
The man smiles and gently strokes my tail. He wraps his own around my waist. We appear into the bedroom we started in. He starts kissing my neck and near my collarbone. I moan and grab his tail. I stroke it softly and watch him purr. I smile and kiss him full on the mouth, the lips, and enter his mouth. We tongue fight and I give him. So perfect.....  
  
~~End Dream~~  
  
I shoot up in bed, sweating. It felt so real. I can still feel his hands on me and his presence reminds me of...oh shit! It couldn't be him could it? I don't know, but I just need a glass of water...  
  
**(No POV)  
  
Vegeta shot straight up in bed the same time as Bulma. Sweat was on his forehead. Vegeta was smirking. 'Bulma had felt so real then. Or had it been a dream? Bulma had looked confused as I did, but...mmmm her scent. Were our dreams linked? I've heard of it before....even if I did ask she'd just deny it and then I'd be as embarrased as Hell. Oh well, I really need to get a glass of water.....'  
  
** Meanwhile Goku was getting a glass of water. Sure vampires never needed water, but if you wanted to relieve yourself then you did. Goku had another dream again. This time he was on mounds of food. But the food dissapeared. Goku had frowned and pouted. He remembered the delicious tastes. Although Vampire could eat, but it didn't satisfy hunger.  
  
ChiChi kept telling him that, but it just wasn't fair! He set down the glass of water and proceeded to get to sleep again.....  
  
~~ A/N: Yeah! Glasses of water! I couldn't help it! Well, make sure ya review. I just saw Eminem's 'Lose Yourself' video. Awesome! Anyway until next chapter.....................  
  
Bulma: Uh Goku? Uh Vegeta?  
  
Goku: Huh?  
  
Vegeta: Huh?  
  
Bulma: Stop stuffing yourselves with food.  
  
Vegeta: We're off the set and we're hungry.  
  
Bulma: *Laughs* Do you even know what you're eating? You haven't glanced at your food. You've just ate away without thinking.  
  
Vegeta & Goku: *Looks at Food* YUCK!  
  
Bulma: You shouldn't have ate my own cooking! Last time I cook. I think it's fried slugs or something.  
  
Vegeta: WHAT!?  
  
Goku: CHICHI! CAN YOU COOK ME SOMETHING!?  
  
ChiChi: I'm busy! By the way...you're eating my cooking.  
  
Goku & Vegeta: *Starts digging in again.*  
  
ChiChi: *To Bulma* You always fool them. And it's not fried slugs. It's fried worms.  
  
Bulma: *Laughs*  
  
-Speedy- 


	10. ch10

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews people. :::Cries happily::: Can't do anything without you guys! By the way doesn't everyone love Vegeta and Bulma? They're my favorite couple. In DBZ, does Vegeta ever show feelings toward Bulma? So far I haven't seen all the DBZ episodes, but in the Buu saga when Goku mentions Bulma is dead, I can see the pain in his eyes. Isn't that just beautiful? Vegeta just needs to stop being so stubborn sometimes. They're so great together.  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or anything. Anything that is part of DBZ is definetly not owned by me. Get it in your heads! The only thing I own is my dreams of doing so! Not like that would ever happen.  
  
~~Vampire~~  
  
~Jealousy~  
  
A/N: Hey all! Another character in the chapter! And guess who's jealous....  
  
****************Chapter 10****************  
  
  
  
I got dressed in a training outfit and let my hair stay down. I noticed the clock say 6:00 am. What can I say? I'm an early person. I head to the training room that Goku and I sparred yesterday in. "Computer: Crank up the gravity to 200." I felt the pressure and started to stretch in the high gravity.  
  
I heard a sound and darted my head in the direction. I smiled, "ChiChi! Come on out!" ChiChi came out and smiled, "Hey what are you doing here so early?" I look at her strangely, "I'm an early person, Chi. You should know that...hey don't you sleep in the day?"  
  
"Well, not anymore. Since Vegeta said we could stay here we get all the food (Blood) we want. So I can sleep anytime I want. Preferably night, right now. Actually it's always night here isn't it?" ChiChi said. "Yeah...guess so.." ChiChi said, "I came here to train to. Goku was snoring too loud so I got bored and came down here. He normally doesn't sleep so loudly."  
  
I laugh a bit. Goku always slept so sleepily or like he was dead. I move to do some pushups. ChiChi is still stretching. "Hey Bulma, I think the King has a liking in you." I almost laughed when she said that-actually I did! "You*Laugh* can't be serious! I mean *HAHA* Come on!" Then after a few minutes I realized she might be right!  
  
Vegeta had looked at me so...so...I can't explain. Just maybe with feeling or something. Then I had reacted the same way...oh shit! I'm attracted to the bastard prince! No no NOO! That Vamp is evil! Yes evil evil evil! I can't get it out of my head. And that dream. I couldn't get him out of my mind. Damn it! What is he doing to me?  
  
I sigh. Maybe I'm wrong. I'm not gonna act differently around him. I'll just get him pissed. He looks hot when he's mad. Why must I be so weird? My tail is tightening around my waist. Geesh! What's with my tail? I sigh inwardly and just fall on purpose to the ground and looking at the ceiling.  
  
I close my eyes until I sense someone namely a certain King coming. Does he have to annoy me now!? In came the King. Did he want a welcoming party or something? I forced myself not to stare at his body or anything. and it worked thankfully! I did look at him though, but not gawkingly. "What do you want Vegeta?" I say in a very irritated tone.  
  
Vegeta just stared at her dumbly, ' Why was I here? Oh yes...Kakarrot! ' "Where's Kakarrot!?" I heard him demand. When I was about to answer an ' I don't know' Goku came in in a gi. Did he like that orange-red gi or something? He wore it a lot. Well it was just weird seeing a vampire wearing something well bright. Goku was definetly wacked up. But it was very funny.  
  
I wonder if ChiChi still carried her frying pan around. I could picture Goku and Vegeta getting wacked with it. Time to get back to reality. Goku grinned sleepily. Ok let me get this straight, Goku always grins and Vegeta always smirks. What do I do? I uh...don't know!  
  
"Kakarrot! I told you to get in 'my' gravity room 10 minutes ago! Where were you!?" Vegeta yelled. Did he have to yell so loud? It hurt my ears like hell-wait I am in Hell. Goku just kept grinning with his arm behind his head (Goku-fashion) "Well, Uh, I was dreaming of food again when my alarm woke me up. I set my alarm too late. Sorry.."  
  
Goku was hilarious. Food! Is that all they talk about. Vampires can't well usually don't eat human food! By the way...I didn't have my breakfast! "Hey Veggie head. I, uh, meant Vegeta anway where do I get my breakfast?" He scowled when I said Veggi head. It was fun teasing him.  
  
"Follow me, Kakarrot, woman." Vegeta demanded. What the hell did he just call me!? Woman! The nerve! "My name is Bulma! B-U-L-M-A!" He chuckled and I saw amusement in his eyes. I growled. I wanted to rip his throat open. I know it sounds violent, but hey! Vegeta shouldn't call me that!  
  
We stopped at a door labeled, ' Kitchen. ' Vegeta and Goku left and I crept in. I saw humans...did I see right? Slaves! They're freakin makin humans slaves! Dang it all! On another side of the better room was demon-like creatures. There was a buffet. I looked around and spotted sausge, eggs, bacon and all the goodies. This was from the demon-like people table. Then on the other part of their buffet was red icky blood. Ugh!  
  
I took eggs, bacon, sausages, and a biscuit. I set it on a plate and prepared to leave when someone stepped in my way. He was taller than I and had horns on his head. What an ugly freak. The freak growled, "Put the food back human. You go with the slaves!" I growled at him and set my food on a table which no one was it.  
  
"What did you say to me, horn head?" The man lunged at me, but I blocked. Everyone in the whole room was watching. I punched him hard in the gut. He collapsed and went unconsiounce. I kicked his unconiounce body over to the table where he was. I yelled, "ANYONE wanna try and prevent me from eating this? I'll kick your fucking ass. I'm one of the King's guests and winner of the female tournament. Don't mess with me!"  
  
I left the room with a scowl on my face and a plate in my hand. I hurried to the GR and wasn't suprised to see both of my friends there. "Hiya," I mumbled as I took a big bite of my biscuit. I finished my breakfast 10 minutes later and did some push-ups.  
  
About 1:00 pm I decided to get a tour be myself through the halls. Well...not to mention if anyone challenged me to a fight. That would be interesting. I walked slowly and admired the paintings on the wall. Some weren't evil at all. I'm suprised at that. I glance around. Not only do I not know where I'm at, but I haven't seen anyone around until....  
  
"Are you lost?" Someone behind me asked. I turned around and saw...someone that looked some-what like Goku. He was wearing armor that didn't have shoulder-blades. Wow...that's all I could think. He was a lot taller than me. His black dark hair reached far behind his back. He was very muscular. The man's features were so...awesome.  
  
I recovered after my staring and was speechless. Was I lost? I didn't know where I was going so..., "I don't think so. I'm just taking a tour of the castle." I saw him nod and want to shake my hand. I shook it while he said, "My name is Radditz. I'm Kakarrot's brother."  
  
"Kakarrot?" I ask questionly. I knew Vegeta always said that to Goku, but was that his name? My question was yet to be answered. Radditz said, "He calls himself, Goku. Would you like me to give you a tour of the castle?" He asks. I stutter, "Y-yeah that would be great."  
  
We link arms and continue through the castle. And yet I don't notice the presence watching my every move. A jealous one at that.  
  
After giving a full tour around the castle I know where everything is. The vampire, Radditz, is really sweet. He showed me everything and I even met his brother's and his father. At the last moment he walked me to my room.  
  
"Uh, Bulma?" I heard him say. "Will you...I know I just met you, but would you like to go out with me sometime? So we can get to know each other more? Like we could take a walk around again or something?" Another wow from me. Did he just ask me out on a date. YES! Gosh you're good Bulma! Hehe! "Sure. What about tomorrow?"  
  
Radditz grinned. It exactly mirrored Goku's. I smiled too. Radditz said, "I'll be here at 8:00 pm sharp." I kissed him politely on the cheek while he left. My insides were celebrating. But then the Vegeta thought again...oh boy. Just let it be, Bulma! I was fighting myself. My tail flicked in the air and I went inside. I was greeted by delicious smells.  
  
I drooled a little and sat at the table inhaling the smell. ChiChi was at the stove. She was always a good cooker. She grinned when I came in, "Hey Bulma! I love cooking so since you are a human then I guess you wouldn't mind some food."  
  
I could only nod and stare at the food. I hadn't had ChiChi's cooking in years. "Bulma, who was that guy at the door?" I say, "That was Goku's brother." ChiChi looked dissapointed and excited.  
  
ChiChi thought, ' I know Vegeta likes her, but it's Goku's brother! He was always a sweety! '  
  
I looked at her confused, "Uh Chi?" "Hmm?" She said. "Oh nothing," I sigh. She puts the food on the table, "Enjoy." My favorite! can't believe she made BBQ ribs! I eat in within a half an hour and hug Chi, "Gosh Chi! You're the best cook ever! You could open a restaurant!" ChiChi said, "I guess."  
  
I glanced at the clock, 6:15 pm already? Time sure has flown. "Wanna go spar, Chi?" I ask. Chi shook her head, "Sorry. Got a date with muh' mate." I say, "Alright. I'll just go by myself. By the way...how did you open my door without the password." It looked as if she had been waiting for me to ask, "I know you always put in, ' Eminem.' So it was pretty easy."  
  
She got me there. I shut the door, not caring if Chi stayed in my room. Around the corner I bumped into what seemed like a brick wall. I fell down and looked up at...Vegeta. I scowled and said, "Watch where your going."  
  
Boy, he looked pissed. He said coldly, "I wasn't the only one paying attention." What was a matter with him? He seemed...more distant now. "What's up your ass, Vegeta?" I ask curiously. He muttered, "Nothing. Nothing at all." He brushed past me as I stood up and went away. I rolled my eyes. Men were such a mystery right now.  
  
I went into the gravity room and proceeded to train. At 11:00 pm I took a shower and went to bed.  
  
~  
  
Yesterday I had met a nice, awesome, cute vampire. Which happened to be Goku's brother. It was now 7:00 pm and I was getting ready. I put on some casual jeans with a blue top. I let my hair down, like usually and start on other things.  
  
8:00 pm exact. I look myself in the mirror and wait in front of the door. Heknocks three times and I open it. Radditz is wearing Jeans...who would have known vampires around the castle wear jeans. All I see them wear is armor. "You look great," He comments "You too."  
  
I blush slightly and we link arms like yesterday. Radditz says, "I hear you have to stay here for a long time. What do you think of the place so far?"  
  
"It's beautiful. The paintings and the rooms are really gorgeous," I explain.  
  
"Yes indeed. So Miss Briefs-"  
  
"Bulma." I correct.  
  
"Well, Bulma. I can't help notice a tail. Are you a saiyan?" He swings his own tail back and forth.  
  
"Yeah." I grin as I let his tail go playfully around my waist.  
  
He grasps my tail and starts petting in. I'm suprised. I've never let someone take my tail. I take it out of his grasp and put it around his waist. We are just standing, now. I put my head against his shoulder and smile. He's being so perfect.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?" Radditz asks.  
  
I say, "Yeah."  
  
I pull out of his embrace and kiss him on the lips. When he wants his tongue in my mouth a pull away, "Not yet, Radditz." I wink at him before I leave to go to my room.  
  
**(Vegeta's POV)  
  
I watched in my dark corner as they departed in each other's arms. I felt a pang of jealousy. Normally, I'm not so..so jealous or infatuated with a woman. But she'd match me perfectly. How am I to win her if this man is being so 'perfect' Damn him. Damn it all. I can see she's gonna grow attached.  
  
I start pacing down the halls. Why was I so tense? It was just Bulma-er the woman. Doesn't she notice me? Surely she does. So many questions!  
  
But he's not everything he seems right? There has to be a fault in his perfect behavior. Maybe someone or something. There are weaknesses in everyone. And it appears my weakness is her. I feel for her. I could see the lust in her eyes when she saw my a couple days ago. Then it quickly dissapeared as it came. I know she feels something for me.  
  
I watch Radditz as he departs into his own room. Maybe training will get this off of my mind. I need someone to beat up. Hmmm...Nappa. The perfect guard to take this out on. No...he's in the rejenuration tank. I growl and head to my Gravity Room. I punch my new, stong punching bag and literally tear it apart.  
  
"AHHH!" I scream to the world, to my life. If only I had ben born in her lifetime. Maybe if I was human. But that could never happen. A vampire stays a vampire. There's nothing I can do about that. But I'll win her somehow. Not with gifts, dates or whatever. I'll do it my way. The King's way.  
  
~~~~  
  
A/N: Bulma's got a new boyfriend! Vegeta's jealous. How will he win, Bulma? Will he just act normal and get it off of that? All in other chapters. Not necassarily the next! Or possibly. I don't know yet. ;-)  
  
Vegeta: Give me back my girl!  
  
Radditz: Girl?  
  
Vegeta: Fine, Woman!  
  
Bulma: Are you two fighting again?  
  
Radditz: Uh no...  
  
Bulma: We're off the set! Get in your heads!  
  
Vegeta: But you're still my woman.  
  
Bulma: I am not owned-  
  
Vegeta: Yet.  
  
-Speedy- 


	11. ch11

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ  
  
~~Vampires~~  
  
~Break-Ups~  
  
READ PLEASE:  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Can't do anything without the DBZ fans, right!? By the way I'm planning on making this story long. I don't know how long, but I just am. ::Shrugs.:: By the way thanks for the ideas. Oh and in case your wondering...I think Bulma is 23. I think. Er...yeah I think. Well that's how old she is I guess. Sorry I don't know. Anyway I read the reviews after I wrote this chapter. 'Cuz I get on the internet and submit this and check all your reviews, but that's after I write it. Radditz is different somewhere in this chapter. How would I have hooked up Vegeta and Bulma in later chapters? Well thanks.  
  
-Speedy-  
  
P.S. I think in some later chapters I might put a palace ball in. Maybe that'll hook the two up or something. Just an idea.  
  
I sat on the rooftop of the Palace after my date with Radditz. He's a nice guy like Goku, but is that what I really want?A goody goody? I know that I can scream a bunch and all, but could he take that? Would he match up to me? For any other girl, Radditz would be perfect. Is this what I want?  
  
I gaze at the sky. I'm suprised they have a moon. How can a hell be underground, yet see the moon? Probably some magic or something. I just gaze at it. It's a full moon. Now there is something no one one or few may know, but when saiyans look at the full moon they become giant apes. Us, saiyans, call them Oozarus. But thankfully I learned how to control it.  
  
I feel the urge to transform. Become a huge beast, but I know otherwise. I turn away from the moon and look over the land. It's..I can't explain. In hell there are few things to explain. My life has been turned down ruined. Whose fault is that? Mine? Or King Vegeta? Maybe it's both of our faults. But part of me doesn't blame the guy. After all if I was ruler, then I wouldn't want anyone to find this place.  
  
But another side argues. It says to blame him for everything. He couldn't trust me. It's his fault I can't see Kassy, ChoCho, or Jen. They feel like part of my family, well Kassy already is, but that's not the point. Will I ever see them again? I have few doubts. Maybe if I just-  
  
"Bulma?" I turn around and see the goofy, childish Goku. "Hey Goku. Whatcha doing here?" I ask curiously. Does he feel like interrupting my thoughts? He starts, "Bulma, is something wrong?" Everything's wrong Goku. My life. Just everything. But I can't tell him that, "Nothing, Goku."  
  
Goku looks at me, trying to figure me out. "There is, Bulma. I can see it clearly in your eyes," Goku states. How could he read me just then? Usually no one would get what I think. But what can I say? Goku's one of my other best friends now.  
  
"Goku, it's none of your busine-"  
  
"It is my business Bulma. You're my friend."  
  
I look at him. The childish grin has gone and it looks with concern. I smile lightly and say, "Goku, my life is ruined. And I have no idea who to blame. My parents, when I was younger, used to say that whatever happens to you is your own fault. But that was when I was in trouble. Who do I believe Goku? Who?"  
  
Goku sighed, "Can't you figure it out? Life has obstacles. Obstacles you have to beat. Fate takes its own journey. It's part of life. Things will turn out the way they will. Follow your heart, Bulma. Believe what you should believe. And follow your destiny."  
  
After he said those last words, Goku completely dissapeared from view, as if he hadn't been there. Maybe under all that childish nonsense, Goku is actually pretty wise at things. Nah. But I should believe him. And I should let fate take its course instead of wondering about things all the time.  
  
I smiled to myself and got up. He had figured something out for me. I'd just see how it will go with Radditz and if he doesn't suit me then I have to move on. An obstacle. An obstacle that I either love or deny.  
  
I go inside the castle and go into my room. After doing the normal take-a- shower-then-sleep routine. I plopped onto bed and sighed. Radditz or not Radditz. To blame or not to blame. Life takes its toll. I wish I knew about the future now. That would be just great. But life has suprises. And with suprises comes joy or depression.  
  
**Vegetas POV - Next day-  
  
I woke up in my bed. I put on a dark blue training suit with gold tipped boots. After a quick glance in the mirror I head out the door. Same boring life. I want something with this life. It is getting so boring around here. Train, eat, train, eat, train, eat, sleep. Just the usual. Not to mention fights with the blue haired vixen.  
  
That would be a highlight of my day. Just my luck here she comes. *Smirks in amusment.* "Mornin, Veggie," She greets. I scowl. Veggie! What kind of name was that? Well..."Whatever, woman."  
  
Bulma frowns, "Where's my good mornin' or nice to see you? Aren't you supposed to be nicer?"  
  
I smirk, "Nice? You've got to be kidding, wench." Ohhh she looks pissed.  
  
"Jerk."  
  
"Whore."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"Woman."  
  
"Man."  
  
"Imbecile."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"SHUT UP!" A voice yells from the corner. Ugh. It's Kakarrot mate. I hope she didn't bring her frying pan.  
  
Bulma smiles, while I maintain a scowl. "Hey Chi!" She smiled. The smile. An ulloring weapon used on men. I demand, "Wheres is Kakarrot?" She frowns, "My husband does not need to train all the time. Isn't it enouh that you beat him? Why not a break? One lousy break. I mea-"  
  
"It's ok Chi." A voice steps out. I look around, "Kakarrot! Where have you been?" Kakarrot shrugs then grins, "Oh. No where. Just wandering the castle." I roll my eyes at him.  
  
"Did you get lost again?" I ask/demand. He grins sheepishly, "Well, you see I was walking down the hall minding my own business when this wonderful smell came into my senses. Then I lost it and got lost myself." Was he this stupid? "Why didn't you sense us out or something?"  
  
Kakarrot says, "Oh yeah!" I wanna smack myself. First he can be so smart at fighting or something and the next time he is totally out of it! Talk about different personalities.  
  
I steal a glance at Bulma before I go down the hall.  
  
**Bulma's POV  
  
I watched him leave and then dragged ChiChi down to my own training room. Well, not mine, but theirs...let just get on with it... anyway as usual, trained until 1:00 pm then stopped.  
  
After getting a bite to eat I had time to do anything. My date was at 8:00 pm and it was just 1:15. Maybe I should see what Radditz is doing. After searching his ki I headed for it. I wanted to suprise him so I hid in the corner.  
  
A servant walked by him and just stared at him. Radditz glared back, "What are you looking at, slave! Get back to work!" Did I just hear right? I thought he was supposed to be nicer. I followed him to a training room. How many training rooms did they have?  
  
Before the door closed I moved faster than light and appeared into the room. I quickly hid behind a punching bag. Radditz was beating on the people weaker than him. I growled. No one ever did that to people less powerful to them. Not even Vegeta was that cruel to them. The only he was beating onto them was when he was pissed off. Not the ordinary pissed off, but a big piss off.  
  
And he never took it out on them. I glared at him although he couldn't see me. This punching bag was huge. At least as tall as I was. Everyone cleared out of the room because no one could defeat Radditz. This wasn't a gravity room. I guess no one except the Kings guests or 'friends' he could call them, were the only ones allowed. Not to mention I invented Gravity rooms!  
  
What was wrong with Radditz. This wasn't the same one I kissed or put in a tight embrace. This was an evil one. Did he have mutliple personalities? Or maybe mood swings. I don't know. I saw a very pissed off Vegeta enter the room.  
  
Radditz, from what I saw scowled as he sensed him. Then he turned around and bowed, "Yes, my lord?" He asked. I could hint the sacrasem in his note.  
  
"RADDITZ! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF BEATING UP ALL OF MY NEW SOLDIERS! THEY WERE STARTING TO TRAIN! IF I HEAR ANOTHER COMPLAINT THEN YOUR HEAD WILL BE GONE. OR WORSE! SO NEVER. DO . IT. AGAIN. IS THAT CLEAR!!!!!" Vegeta yelled very loudly.  
  
And I thought people were mad when I screech. Radditz cringed and murmured, "S-sorry, sire. Will not happen a-again."  
  
Vegeta frowned, "Wouldn't want your little girlfriend to know what you really are? A vampire that can be crueler than I!"  
  
My ears picked that up. Were they true? I don't know what to believe. I just have to take it all in. Radditz scurried out of the room. I noticed Vegeta was still in the room. Did he know I was here? That would be embarassing. He was turning around to leave the door. He didn't notice me!  
  
Then he was gone and shut the door behind him. I got up from my spot when someone tapped me on the back. I yelped and practically jumped to the ceiling. I hate being startled like that!  
  
"Well look who was in on the conversaion." It was Vegeta. He must have fooled me then reapeared into the room. Damn it! I scowled at him when I landed in front of him. I was shorter than him and I hated looking up at his face with the oh-so-confident-smirk. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled a bit, "I've scared the woman."  
  
"I am not 'the woman!'" I yell.  
  
"Fine. Do you want to be 'the man'?" Vegeta laughed.  
  
"NO! I WANT TO BE BULMA!" I yell.  
  
"I thought you were Bulma," He said.  
  
"ERRR!" I am getting so mad.  
  
I storm out of the room without another word. How dare he? Tears dwelled up in my eyes. I rarely cry, but my life sucks! I run through the halls, getting lost. Tears stain the floors. Radditz was not being his true self. Vegeta was hurting my feelings. And I couldn't do anything!  
  
I sniffled and stopped in front of my room. I stormed in a sobbed onto my pillow. My grief, family, friends, and for everything I lost. I cried for my parents. How they treated me. Why they died. My tail rubbed against me. Sometimes I swear it has a mind of its own.  
  
I sob and sob and sob. I then fall into a sleep. I awake when the clock says 7:00 pm. Radditz was going to be here in an hour. And I didn't care. He can go to hell for all I care. But we are in hell. I look over myself in the mirror. My eyes are red from crying and I look horrible. I'm hungry, tired, and miserable.  
  
Tears are still on the brim of my eyes. I wipe them away and turn on the shower. I get out a half an hour later. I look much more calm, and unworried now. But that doesn't change on how I feel on the inside. I breath in deeply and exhale. Then I put on a black spandex suit with black tipped boots.  
  
After that I just push my door open. It's 7:45. I have 15 minutes to eat and get back here. Then I'll flip him off. That thought still didn't cheer me up. I ate quickly and arrived back in my room at 7:55.  
  
I boom the speakers in my room and put in the Eminem CD. I sway to the music and just let it take me. I sing along with the song, "Lose yourself in the music, the moment-"  
  
*KNOCK*  
  
I turn off my stereo and go to the door. There is Radditz. Smiling in all of his glory. Radditz just looks so like he's nice. How could he be that mean guy I saw today. Did Goku even know? I clench my fists. He notices and says, "What's wrong, Bulma?"  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!" I scream. He backs a couple steps and raises a curious eyebrow, "What are you bitching about now, Bulma?" I couldn't tell what Radditz meant. Mean or concerned? But he used bitching so..."YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
He covers his ears and says, "Um, no." I growl at him before I punch him in the stomach sending him to the wall. "You'll never understand. Nobody will. You're not the man I saw today. Not the man who I thought you were gonna be- "  
  
"What are you talking about?" He interrupts.  
  
"DON'T INTERRUPT ME!" I yell, "BEATING UP PEOPLE AND CRUELNESS!"  
  
Radditz didn't look fazed by this yelling. "Well, Bulma, no one is perfect...uh, right?" I roll my eyes and place my hands on my hips, "Out. Now." He gladly complies and is running down the hallways.  
  
Instead of crying my eyes out, I feel relieved. I smirk. No one messes with Bulma Briefs and gets away with it. I here footsteps behind me. Not Vegeta. Not Vegeta. Oh please not him. And for once my luck is good. I turn around to face Goku. I grin.  
  
"Bulma, good choice. I heard...very clearly." He grinned.  
  
"Thanks Goku. But WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" So I was getting used to yelling. It just made me feel better or worse.  
  
"Well. Like I told you. Destiny plays itself. I let the things happen that happen. But if things are against odds then I will not let obstacles stand in the way. I'm proud of you, Bulma. You handled it...very clear, not to mention loudly." Goku covered his ears as if still hearing the ringing of my voice  
  
I nod at him and he dissapears. Goku. Chi is so lucky to have a man like that. I smile and skip down the halls like a school girl. "Bulma!" I hear 18's voice.  
  
"Huh?" I look around.  
  
She appears in front of me and smiles, "Well look like you dumped that, asshole."  
  
"You knew too? Why doesn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"Well, Goku said-"  
  
"Yes I know. He told me." I said.  
  
"Anyway since your free tonight, wanna go to the Palace's club? I hear they got some hot music on and they're DJ is awesome. We need to party. And do not drink anything except coke or soda."  
  
"I've already learned my lesson in clubs, 18." I say, remembering last time I went to a club.  
  
ChiChi appears beside 18. "Let's go."  
  
We all link arms, like the old times and walk down the halls. At least something didn't leave me. Not all of my friends are gone. Chi and 18 are da' best friends a girl could ever get. And I love it.  
  
**Vegeta's POV  
  
I smirked and layed down on the bed. Radditz wasn't always what he seemed. He ad fooled many girls in a lifetime. Bulma, was gonna be mine. And if anyone stood in my way then they will die or pay dearly. I know I hurt the woman's feelings, but it's for the best.  
  
We match so perfectly. Will she ever realize that? Will she realize that we match insults with insults and we're one of the strongest ever, besides Kakarrot. If only she'd realize it. I refuse to act nice to her. Well, not always, but hey I'm Vegeta. And I won't let my feelings get the better of me. Not now, but maybe later. Maybe.  
  
~~~ A/N: You didn't think Radditz would be exactly like Goku? He's much different than that. Bulma deserved better anyway. Will Bulma ever realize Vegeta has feeling for her. Will she realize anything? Anyway can't give you any hints right now. So REVIEW!  
  
-- Bulma: Wow. It's so beautiful.  
  
Director: I know. The chapter was just great.  
  
Bulma: So gorgeous.  
  
Director: What are you talking about?  
  
Bulma: Vegeta's ass...  
  
-Speedy- 


	12. ch12

~~Vampires~~  
  
disclamier: If I owned DBZ then I'd be one happy camper.  
  
a/n: Sorry I haven't updated. I was having a christmas break for myself. Well here ch 12!~ Oh and someone has the same story title as me. Vampires. How original. So don't get confused. Sorry if this is short. ( I think )  
  
ch12- Passion  
  
  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
I sat on her bed reading the invitation,  
  
Dear woman,  
  
You are invited to the annual ball today in the evening. Dresses will be in your closet. Pick one that suits you. 7:00 pm to midnight.  
  
-King Vegeta-  
  
I rolled my eyes. Did he always have to call me by a different name? I quickly dress in my training outfit and head out the door. When I walk out the door I crash into someone.  
  
"Damn it! Watch where you're going!" I yell.  
  
I hear a grunt and look up at.......Vegeta. Vegeta chuckles, "Oh, come on. I never thought you'd actually be on the ground in front of me."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself," I spat back.  
  
"Are you gonna get up sometime soon?"  
  
"What's it to ya?" I ask.  
  
Vegeta shrugs and goes with his cape flying behind him. What is wrong with that guy? Er-Vampire. I throw my hands up in frustration and get up. Instead of going to the training room first I head to Chi's room. I knock about three times.  
  
"Hey, Bulma!" She greets.  
  
"Hey, yourself!" I smile.  
  
We head to the training room where we already find 18. What else am I supposed to do? There's nothing else to do, but train and eat around here. At least at the ball I'll be able to do something.  
  
~~Alright I don't feel like writing about their training session so on to getting ready for the ball~~  
  
I dress into a black dress with two dark blue lines that go across near the bottom of the dress. Behind me ChiChi is now putting up my hair for the ball.  
  
"I love your hair, Bulma!" ChiChi comments.  
  
"Thanks!" I say.  
  
"And I like the way you put up mine and 18's. It looks really awesome," Chi says.  
  
"What can I say? I always put up Kassy's and your sisters," Oh I just had to mention them didn't I? I wish they were here.  
  
ChiChi stops, "I wish Cho was here. I miss her. I haven't seen her in a long time."  
  
I don't say a word. I know how ChiChi feels about talking about her sister. Well, if she hadn't become a vampire then that wouldn't be a problem. But how can I give her the guilt? Goku is a nice guy. And so is his short friend, Krillen.  
  
When she finishes I look...stunning. I can't believe that is me in the mirror. "We're all like queens." I say. So what if I get caught up in the moment? I mean we do look drop-dead gorgeous. I wonder how the Hell dwellers will react when they find out I'm human. That would be a laugh. If they do find out.  
  
I swish my tail in front of my face. I grin and put it back around my waist. We all had to cut a hole in the dress for our tails. We walk out the door and I see Goku and Krillen. The King is at the ball already. They have to be there before anybody.  
  
I sigh, "Hey guys I think I left something in the gravity room. I'll be back, ok?"  
  
"Okay," 18 replies. I nod and she leaves. I don't have anything in the gravity room. I just want to stall instead of going in there. Damn. I wanna make my entrance. Make my entrance? I never thought I'd say that. If only my family could see me.  
  
I take a breath and then go into the room. It's beautiful! At least they have lots of lights where I can see everything! The curtains are a beautiful gold. Everything is practically gold. I start down the steps. Ugh! Some of the guys are already looking up at me.  
  
I steal a glance at Vegeta. He looks pretty hot. Well...very hot, but that's all I'll admit. Nothing else. Nope! Why's he looking at me like that? Hmmm what look is that!? Oh get over yourself Bulma! But he's giving me that look. What look? How am I supposed to know!? And why am I fucking talking to myself!?  
  
I take my last step down the stairs and there's this guy standing right in front of me. He smiles and asks, "May I have this dance?"  
  
Wow, he's handsome, but nothing compared to Vegeta....What the Hell am I thinking!? Stop thinking of Vegeta and answer the question already!  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," I answer.  
  
He grins and takes my hand, "My names Kiy. What's yours?"  
  
"Bulma Briefs." I repsond.  
  
Kiy says, "The Bulma Briefs? Why would a pretty girl like yourself be here?"  
  
I shrug, "Long story."  
  
Kiy stops talking. He's holding me too far apart. I hope it doesn't look retarded. I wish I could see myself now. The song stops thankfully. I smile politely then leave. Oh lookey. Another guy wanting to dance with me.  
  
Before he speaks I say, "No. I'm going to get something to drink."  
  
He backs off and I sit down at one of the tables. I get some punch. I glance around. ChiChi and Goku are already dancing. They make the best couple. 18 and Krillen are dancing. Couldn't she picked someone a litte taller? No offense to the guy, but he was a bit short.  
  
~Vegeta's POV~  
  
As much as I would like to ask Bulma to dance, I can not. My pride interferes with this. Why can't I suck it up and ask her? She is the most beautiful woman in the whole damn palace. And I am a King. It should be an honor! Damn it!  
  
She's just sitting there. Do it....I can't...what's wrong....everything!...your chance to show you love her....I love her?....uh-huh...damn you little voice!....what would you do without me?  
  
After my own conversation I head down the throne. I feel heavy eyes upon me. I take a deep breath and go behind her, "W-Woman? Care to dance?"  
  
**(Bulma's pov)  
  
I turn around and come face to face with Vegeta. Oh my kami. Did he just ask me to dance? Up close he looks sexier than usual. Say yes!....but he's a rude arrogant jerk!....is that what you think?....yes!....then why didn't you say a flat no? You can't say no to a king....okay!  
  
"Sure.." I say nervously. He smirks and leads me out into the middle of the dance floor. I hope my old dancing lessons would pay out. Oh shit everyone just stopped dancing and is fuckin' looking at us! Oh crap. Why am I so nervous? It's Vegeta for kami sakes!  
  
I look around and Chi and 18 wink at me. I smile at them then look at Vegeta. He's looking straight at my eyes. It feels like he can read me. I sigh in relief as everyone continues dancing. Why is Vegeta dancing with me? Doesn't he hate me?  
  
I don't understand. This is all very frustrating. I feel his tail wrap around me. It feels...so right. I'm enjoying this. To the guy who tore me away from my family. Oh well.... The song ends and we pull apart. I blush slightly. I feel his smirk when I look down. What am I supposed to feel?  
  
I mutter a ," Thank you." And retreat back to the table. I notice the males around look at Vegeta with jealousy. Shouldn't they? Vegeta has everything. A palace, money, power, immortality, and a dance with me! Did I just think that? Whew! Is it getting hot in here or something?  
  
I step outside to get some fresh air. I feel someone's presence behind me. It's Vegeta? I look at him with puzzlement. There! The look! Oh shoot...does that look mean? What I think it does? Love? Surely a vampire can not love. Well, apart from Chi, 18, and their mates.  
  
"Hai?" I ask.  
  
He clears his throat, "Bulma I-"  
  
Vegeta stops talking. What is he trying to say? Vegeta looks in my eyes. As if trying to read me. Does everyone know how to do that lately. And he called me by my name. Interesting. I take a cautious step foreward. I feel his hot breath on my cheek.  
  
Vegeta says, "I-I think-"  
  
Couldn't he say it? I have no idea how and why I did it. It felt natural. I guess I got caught up in the moment. And that is why I.....kissed King Vegeta. At first he's shocked and then kisses me back. I wonder what he was gonna say. Like the Hell I care!  
  
I here the balcony door open. We pull apart and look at the intruder. I would have laughed, he always seemed to come at bad times.  
  
"Goku!" I yell.  
  
He looks at me questionly, "What?"  
  
I laugh. Vegeta narrows his eyes, "What do you want, Kakarott?"  
  
Goku scratched his head, "Um, I think I wanted to ask you a question."  
  
"Spit it out!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"I forgot...." Goku mumbled, although both of our ears picked it up. Goku quickly left so he wouldn't get yelled at. I crack up laughing.  
  
Vegeta just maintains his simple trademark smirk. I move to him again. I ask, "What were you gonna say?" He sighs, "I'll tell you later. Let's get back in."  
  
I wonder if he will tell me. I don't remember this being the Vegeta I know. But I like it. He leads me back into the hall.  
  
For the rest of the evening I'm dancing with this Oh-so-mighty-king. Not that I didn't like it. In fact I loved it. I love Vegeta. But am I in love with him? There is a big difference. Love as a friend or in love as a mate. If only I knew.  
  
After the ball I smile warmly at Vegeta. We stop in front of my room. He puts his arms around my waist. I sigh in content. "Vegeta...that was a great night.."  
  
Vegeta turns me around to face me and plunges into my mouth. I smirk and join in. After our good-nights I can see the lust in his eyes. But I shake my head, "No. Not now, alright?" He nods and walks away. Am I in love? What would Goku say?  
  
What would I say? What would anyone say? Cho would say go for it. I walk in my door and gasp. My whole room is tattered. Who did this!? How dare they! At least my clothes are fine...Although they're thrown all over the floor.  
  
"Bulma?" I turn around and see Goku.  
  
"Goku! Who did this?" I ask.  
  
Goku shrugs, "I don't know...Oh my kami." He looks at the room more.  
  
ChiChi comes behind Goku, "Why'd you leav-What happened here!?"  
  
I shrug, "I don't know..." Everything is turned over. The curtains were shredded and my dresser mirror was broken. I make my way through the mess and spot broken glass. I go into the bathroom. The mirror is fogged up a bit and in blood is writing, "YOU WILL BE MINE"  
  
I let out an ear piercing scream at the writing. Goku comes in a spots it, "Oh my Kami, Bulma."  
  
ChiChi gasps, "Oh shit."  
  
There is a rose with thorns on the counter with a note,  
  
  
  
Bulma,  
  
You don't know me, but you will be mine.  
  
-Anonymous-  
  
  
  
"Who would do this?" I whisper.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" A voice booms behind the front door. I hurry and notice there is an angry looking Vegeta. I open the door and he spots the mess. I gulp. He looks very pissed and concerned.  
  
"What happened?" Vegeta demands.  
  
"I don't know..."I whisper.  
  
Vegeta says, "Any evidence?"  
  
I lead him to the bathroom and show him the note, mirror writing, and rose. Vegeta grabs the note and pales. What's a matter with him?  
  
"The writing. It only belongs to----"  
  
~~~  
  
a/n: Aww. A cliffy. Who does it belong to? And why does he look a little scared? Surely the King isn't worried over a silly threat? Sorry for mispellings.. Review!  
  
*Door bursts open*  
  
Eminem: Where the fuck is this!?  
  
Director: What the fuck are you doing here?  
  
Eminem: This isn't my fuckin' studio!  
  
Director: Are you that fucking stupid? Get the fuck out!  
  
Eminem: Who do you fuckin' think you're talking to?  
  
Director: Fuck! Are you Eminem? You are fuckin' cool!  
  
Eminem: You're fuckin right!  
  
Audience: Stay the Fuck in this studio!  
  
-Speedy- 


	13. ch13

disclaimer: DBZ is not owned by me.  
  
a/n: Sorry for mispellings! I think this chappie is a little short. sorry!  
  
  
  
"The writing only belongs to...Deven! Oh Kuso!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Who's Deven?" I ask curiously.  
  
He shakes his head, "My half brother. He's been trying to take my Kingdom. Well, he used to. I thought he was dead, but this proved me wrong. You see, my father had some concubines and one of them accidently got pregnant. The slave let her child hide and she later got killed. Years after Deven tried to take everything, I thought I had killed him last time, but I guess not. He has escaped!"  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" I demand to know.  
  
"My brother wants everything he can get his hands on. Precious, beautiful, like, uh, like you. And he'll do anything to ruin my life. Damn it! He's very sneaky. Deven even has spies around this place. And I can never tell who it is. Ugh!" Vegeta says.  
  
"Well, I'm strong. There's no way he can kill m-" I start.  
  
"YES THERE IS! He has lived as much as I have! Deven has trained a lot. I don't even know if he's as strong as me. And therefore Deven would be stronger than you," Vegeta informs me.  
  
"What does he look like?" I ask.  
  
"Something very like me. You might even think he was me if you weren't nose to nose with him. He has the exact same hair, but his eyes are red. An evil red. The man is almost pure evil. I don't even know his weakness. The only thing I can use against him is my strength and I think I exceed him at that!" Vegeta says.  
  
"What about his height? His facial features?" I say.  
  
"The vampire is about 2 inches taller than I. He looks very dark. Others would faint at the evil look. Sometimes I wonder if he's possessed. Deven is clever, but not as clever as I. He knows everything about this castle. I don't even know how," Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine," I try to comfort him.  
  
"I CAN NEVER ESCAPE THAT BASTARD! He's ruined my life before! I wish he would just fuck off!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Goku speaks up, "Does she need a body guard?"  
  
"Surely not you, Kakarott!? He's even more powerful than you. He'd kill you if you stood in his way. You have the harpy of a mate to care about. Take your mate and leave!" Vegeta demands.  
  
Goku nods and they go ut of the room. I've never seen Vegeta worked about this. The vampire must be a threat. Poor guy. I wish I could help...wait....I have to help myself!  
  
"Vegeta? What are we gonna do?" I ask softly.  
  
"You have to stay by my side at all times," Vegeta said.  
  
I smile and plant a kiss on his lips. I follow him to his room where I sit on his bed, "I need some night clothes."  
  
Vegeta tosses me some PJs. I get in bed and Vegeta puts his arms around my waist.  
  
" G'night Veggie," I say sleepily.  
  
I hear a grunt. The grunt means goodnight to you to. I snuggle for warmth and then drift into a very very long sleep.  
  
* Dream *  
  
I sat on a bed and somehow I knew Vegeta was out training. A dark figure with spiked hair comes in, "Vegeta?" It sure looks like him. The man has a cape and red evil eyes. I back up. "Deven," I whisper. He smirks and grabs for me.  
  
I quickly dodge and head for the door. Faster then a gun shot Deven gets in front of me and moves his finger back and forth in a taunting way. Fear runs through my eyes, "MOVE!" I scream. Deven laughs and grabs for me.  
  
He starts kissing my neck. He kisses me hard. His sharp vampire teeth rip my lip a little. The vampire licks it off. I struggle against his grip. "Please," I entreat. This makes Deven chuckle, "You are mine." The vampire drags me out of the room and he dissapears somewhere else.  
  
I glance around and notice I'm on a bed. The vampire pushes me down roughly and smirks, "Mine." I scream, but nothing comes. "Vegeta..." I whisper silently. That's the last word before he plunges his teeth into my throat-  
  
* End of Dream *  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" I bolt up with sweat going down my forehead. Vegeta yawns and cracks an eye open.  
  
"You alright?" He asks.  
  
I slowly nod, even though I feel terrible. I hope that wasn't my future or anything. I blink a few times. Is it hotter in here or is it just me? I need to take a cold shower. Yeah...that would be good.  
  
I strip off my clothes in the bathroom and put the water on cold. When I'm drenched with coldness I put it back to hot and wash myself. I get out of the shower and put on some training armor. I go into the room and mumble, "Where Vegeta?"A figure chuckles in the shadows.  
  
I sigh, "Is that you, Vegeta? Don't scare me like that!"  
  
Definetly not Vegeta. The figure comes out of the shadows. My lip trembles, "No..."  
  
"Beautiful," The vampire comments.  
  
I back up against the wall, "Get away, Deven."  
  
"So you know my name? Guess I don't have to introduce myself," Deven smirks.  
  
' Oh my kami, ' I think. I punch him in the stomach, but grabs my wrists. I yelp when he applies pressure onto them. Tears threaten to come down. ' Vegeta! Where are you, ' My mind screams. I kick the vampire in where it hurts.  
  
To my satisfaction he turns over. I dash out the door and then he's in front of me again. With an attempt I yell, "VEGETA!!!!!" And he comes in a second, "What is it woman!? I heard you from my-"  
  
He stops as he sees Deven in front of me.  
  
"I warned you, Deven! Stay out of my life!" Vegeta yells.  
  
Deven smirks, "I'm much stronger then you, Vegeta. Soon I'll become ruler. After spending every day training and eating little there comes a reward. I will have everything you have, brother. And more...."  
  
I scowl at his words, "Get your own fucking palace!"  
  
Deven isn't fazed, to my suprise. Vegeta scowls, too. "You can't be stronger."  
  
"Oh? But I am," Deven says. He punches Vegeta, sending him into a wall.  
  
My eyes widened, "VEGETA!"  
  
Deven laughs and kicks Vegeta in the ribs. Vegeta gets up and the-battle-in- the-palace-hall begins. After what seemed like forever Vegeta is...sent to the wall.  
  
Deven is about to send Vegeta into oblivion when I finally have enough strength to move. I jump on Devin and hit him with every fiber of my strength.  
  
He gets sent to a farby wall. Deven gets up and grabs me by the throat, "Die bitch," He growls.  
  
I kick him in the stomach and his grip is off. I get sent to the ground and try to regain my breath. He punches me hard and I get sent into a vase and into a wall. I groan and crack an eye open. He laughs in glory. "Oh well. I don't need...everything," Deven says.  
  
I hear an enraged scream behind him. There is Vegeta. I feel his power. It feels like he'll kill himself with it. With one last scream Vegeta has a gold aura. His hair is yellow and his eyes are teal. Vegeta smirks, "I call for a rematch."  
  
~~~  
  
a/n: Yes it's short, but I wanted to get straight to the point. Let's just see if Vegeta can win. After all he is a super saiya-jin. And I love it when he is in SSJ form. He looks awesome! 


	14. ch14

~~Vampires~~  
  
disclaimer: Don't own DBZ  
  
a/n: Wow, I'm finally getting inspiration for this fic! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
ch14- Sacrifices  
  
  
  
I smiled. Vegeta's ki was enormous. But Deven's was very high too. Vegeta attacked Deven and started punching him. Alright I can't see the rest of the battle. It's in big blurs. I get up and dust myself off. I'm barely even hurt! A minor scratch.  
  
Alright they're in view again. Vegeta is kneeling over Deven. Deven says, "I never thought it would come to this. H-How?"  
  
Vegeta smirks and laughs, "You knew I would win. You should've known. No one messes with someone that I'm starting to get with."  
  
I see the smirk hidden beneath Deven. What was that guy up to?  
  
Deven sighs, "Kill me."  
  
Vegeta smirks, "Alright."  
  
Deven says, "Oh my Kami! Bulma is dead! Look!"  
  
Vegeta immediatly look over to where I was, but I notice Deven pull out a large dagger and slice it several time on Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta screams in pain. "VEGETA!" I scream.  
  
Tears spring in my eyes. Deven coughs up blood, "You can't save your little prince now."  
  
Rage and hate fill my eyes. I blast his body up so I can't see his sick face again. "Oh...Vegeta," I whisper. I kneel down and he coughs up blood. His hair and eyes have turned back to normal. "You can't die!"I cry.  
  
Vegeta says, "W-Woman. B-Before I die I would like to say something..."  
  
"No Vegeta. Don't waste your breath," Tears come straight down.  
  
"I-I'm in love with you..." He whispers.  
  
Did he just say it? So he saves it until he's near death! Err! It's not fair! "I-I love you Vegeta. Stay in there," I swallow my pride and admit it.  
  
Is there anyway I can save him? My mind appears blank. I stare into Vegeta's eyes. I kiss him straight on the mouth, ignoring the blood. Vegeta kisses me back. "Oh..don't go...I need you! Everyone needs you!"  
  
Vegeta replies, "Don't worry woman. It'll be okay in the other dimension."  
  
"No it won't! I'm going to save you! I will! I swear it!" I say.  
  
I clear my breath and yell the loudest I can, "GOOOOOKKKUUUUU!!!!!"  
  
And he comes. "Bulma? Wha- King Vegeta!? What happened?"  
  
"Save him!" I demand.  
  
"I-I can't Bulma. The state he's in won't even work in a rejuvenation tank. I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Goku quickly leaves and starts down the hall.  
  
"No..." It couldn't be the end of him! I won't allow it! I won't! I love this arrogant, selfish, cruel, sexy, hot, vampire! I can't live without him! He lights the fire within me! Vegeta couldn't die...no!!! My mind is spinning and my heart is aching. Not now...  
  
Then as if an idea sprang in my head. Vampires eat blood...blood makes them better. I-It's the only way. The only way in which I can help Vegeta. If I love him then by Kami I would do anything for him!  
  
"Vegeta..." I take a breath, "I-I can save you." Even if it makes me sacrifice my life to be a vampire. I don't care! I probably would have ended up one anyway.  
  
Vegeta says, "Impossible."  
  
I shake my head, "Possible."  
  
He looks at me with curiosity. "D-Drink..." I demand and point to my neck."  
  
His mouth widens in shock, "Never, Bulma! I won't! It would make you a vampire! Or even kill you!"  
  
"Don't worry. I trust you, Vegeta," I say.  
  
He shakes his head no.  
  
**Vegeta's POV**  
  
She just offered her blood to me? She couldn't give it up just for my life? I can't do it. It means taking her life and putting it to my hands! What if I screw up!? What if I make one mistake? One can be fatal! If only I hadn't fallen for Deven's trick! It's my fault.  
  
"No!" I repeat firmly.  
  
I feel the pain in my bones and yearn for it, but I can't. Her life matters more than mine. She puts her throat closer and demands, "Bite me for Kami's sake!!"  
  
I close my eyes. The desire to bite is there. If her throat moves any closer then I can't control my vampire nature. I shake my head, "Bulma! You don't know what your sacrificing!"  
  
"Damn it Vegeta! I know well what I'm doing. I love you! I'm in love with you! And if you think I'm going to let you die in this fucking hallway then you have another thing coming! Drink! Please Vegeta! Just do this for both of us." Bulma moves her neck closer.Before I can protest I take her demand. And we both fall into unconsiousness.  
  
*( Still Veggie's POV)  
  
I awoke first on a bed. I notice Kakarott is sitting on a chair. I try to sit up.  
  
"Vegeta! You're alright?" Kakarott says.  
  
"Fine!" I say.  
  
I look to my right and Bulma is on that side.  
  
"Kakarott? Will she be alright?" I demand to know.  
  
Kakarott sighs, "Uh-huh, but I think she's a vampire."  
  
Duh! You think I didn't notice! I did bite her after all! I say, "Leave. I'll take care of her."  
  
"Bu-"  
  
"That's an order!" I yell.  
  
Kakarott finally leaves me. I move over to Bulma. I open her mouth and sure enough there are fangs. Her skin is a bit pale, but definetly not white. She looks beautiful. I can't believ Bulma would give her life to me. Aren't I the selfish cold bastard who ruined her life?  
  
What do I deserve? Bulma did this to me and what do I give back? Nothing. She's a vampire. Maybe she'll wanna see her family soon or something. She has permission to go above ground. They had better not kill her because she changed.  
  
Bulma stirs. I maintain my usual smirk of confidence. I sigh. She'll need blood when she awakens. Willingly or not. Bulma has to. "I'll be back," I whisper.  
  
I make my way through the halls. My wounds have healed, but my suit is shredded. I barge in the cafeteria and get some blood. I quickly return and sit by her again. I put the food to her mouth. Unconsiously Bulma drinks. I'd rather have her drink when she's not awake.  
  
Or she might vomit or something. As soon as she finishes I get rid of the bag by blowing it up. At least I got something. Surely she would be my mate, right? I love her. Oh, yes, the vampire King in love. Next thing you know it'll be a stupid TV show.  
  
I put her in my lap and just stare at her blue locks. Her blue tail starts to go around my waist. I smirk. This smirk represents a laugh that I owuld have given. Stupid pride. It's not like anyones around, but you know just in case.  
  
I put my hand through her hair and wrap my tail around her waist. She smiles in her sleep. I sigh again and then get back in bed. Then I put my arms around her waist.  
  
** Goku's POV**  
  
I hope Bulma's alright. A wonder what Chi will think now that she's a vampire. You know, I wish I could actually eat a cookie and fill me up...whoops sorry I lost my trail of thought. Anyway I've notice Vegeta is very protective of her. If I was correct then Vegeta loves her.  
  
Or am I? I tend to be wrong at concluding things. And where did Bulma get the bite mark? Deven? Nah, Vegeta wouldn't allow that. Then there was huge bursts of energy in the hall. I think Vegeta and him fought. Alright so what am I going to tell Chi and the others?  
  
I'm going to say, ' Bulma is a vampire...' What should I say next? ' And I think Vegeta did it? ' No! No! No! IT sounds stupid! I'll just say that ' Bulma is different and you can ask her everything. I don't anything myself.' I actually came up something that might work...I head into my room where there is an alarm ChiChi.  
  
"Goku!? What happened to the energy signals?" She questions.  
  
"Well, um," That's definetly not what I meant to say.  
  
"Goku? Are they alright?" Chi asks.  
  
"Yes..." Why can't I say it?  
  
"What happened?" Chi asks.  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Tell me!" Ohhh I see the frying pan behind her.  
  
I blurt out, "Bulma's a vampire and Vegeta's taking care of her!"  
  
ChiChi stares at me in disbelief, "Bulma's a vampire? How?"  
  
I shrug, "I don't know Chi, but don't ask them now, okay? I didn't see the fight, but I saw they were hurt and Bulma with two bite marks."  
  
ChiChi is about to run out the door, but I grab her from behind. "Chi!"  
  
"Let me go, Goku!" Chi yells.  
  
"Bulma is sleeping! Alright!" I wrap my tail around her waist, preventing her from going. ChiChi sighs. "Alright, Goku."  
  
ChiChi smiles and turn around. She kisses me on the lips and I gladly repsond. And the next thing you know....I'm in my bedroom. ;-)  
  
** (Bulma's POV)  
  
I wake up feeling strong and full. I lick my lips....blood? I know it's not mine. I see Vegeta's arms around me. Awww he must have fed me. At least I was unconsious. I don't even want to look at blood. I feel aching and I don't feel very good.  
  
I turn and look at Vegeta. I smile and stroke his cheek. Well, I'm a vampire. That I know. And I love Vegeta. I'd gladly be his mate. I don't see why h was hesitant. I would probably become one anyway. What did it matter?  
  
I wonder if I die...will I go directly to the other Hell? Just because I'm a vampire? Probably. I kiss Vegeta's forehead and look at him. His scowl is gone and he looks so cute when he sleeps. Vegeta opens his eyes, to my suprise.  
  
I blink. I didn't expect him to wake up so soon. Vegeta smirks and pulls me into a kiss. "Good morning, my queen," Vegeta whispers seductively. I smirk. Oh I got it from Vegeta. The oh-so-confident-and-hot smirk.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
a/n: Not the ending. In the next chapter it'll be two years later and Bulma goes to the upper ground and makes a visit to her sister.  
  
Bulma: Uh....Vegeta? * Looks around for hm *  
  
Vegeta: *Jumps out form shadows and pins her to wall *  
  
Bulma: * Smirks *  
  
Goku: *Barges in* ChiChi! Are you in here? You promised me food!  
  
Bulma & Vegeta: She's not here! Go to the cafeteria.  
  
Goku: Vegeta? Bulma? *Spots them and grins* Aw... little wuvvy birds.  
  
Vegeta: If you say that again then I'll sent you to the next dimension!  
  
Goku: What's the next dimension?  
  
Vegeta: *Anime Faints *  
  
-Speedy- 


	15. ch15

A/N: Alright, since I got one question on ch14 'cuz some of you didn't read it closely, not that I blame you, but I put it in there. I even looked over it. These was a questions that were already answered in the fic so far.  
  
*Q1. What happened to Deven? - ch14 A1. In ch 14 Bulma does, ' I blast his body up so I can't see his sick face again. '  
  
Oh and I wanna thank everyone for reviewing so far! Thank you the fans!  
  
a/n: Alright, um, if I made mistakes tell me and I'll fix 'em. Sorry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~Vampires~~ Ch15- Kassy  
  
TWO YEARS LATER  
  
I awake in bed with sweat all over my forehead. The dream was very bad. It wasn't really a dream. It was more like a feeling. A very scary feeling of my past life. My mortal life. Vegeta tightens his hold on me and whispers, "You alright? Your foreheads burning up."  
  
I mumble, "I'm fine."  
  
I snuggle into his warm embrace. Vegeta is going to crown me his mate and queen in a ceremony in a month. I can't wait. Although the demon's already know I am. Vegeta is just making sure that everyone knows. I wonder if they've ever had a drop-dead gorgeous queen. Not that I'm flattering myself or anything.  
  
The feeling is still there. The worried feeling. I-It's my sister. I have a feeling she is very very sick. By now, Kassy, would be 9 years old. I miss her. But missing isn't the feeling. It's as if I can feel my sister's pain for a little. I haven't been in the upper ground for a while.  
  
Should I go? See what I left behind? But Kassy is my family. I'm her only family and I'm down here. Guilt enters me. I haven't been able to sleep good for the past week. I feel her burning up inside. I'm scared for her. I wish I could go there.  
  
But should I? The question comes into my mind. Should I go looking for her? I've been concentrating on her ki for a bit, even from here I try to locate it. And suprisingly I can feel it. Her ki keeps going up and down. As if in pain.  
  
I close my eyes, trying to get a calm sleep, but my instincts go out to her. I know I have to. My instinct can't avoid it. I wrap my tail around his waist, seeking comfort.  
  
**Vegeta's POV**  
  
I've noticed my mates actions for the past week. She's been worried and her forehead is burning up. Is she sick? Something's up. I can feel it. Maybe her past? Maybe...what did she leave behind....her sister! That has to be it. Bulma, hasn't been out in the upper ground for a long time. It is time she did.  
  
For the past two years I've been able to connect more with my mate. Kakarott and his harpy have already had a child named Gohan. Cute kid, but if anyone heard me admit that then I'd flip out. He's just 2 years old.  
  
My sister, Jay, has been staying up in the upper grounds. She doesn't like the palace because there's nothing to do here. Although I do miss her a bit....  
  
Ever since Deven died I'm now the strongest. I've manage the Super Saiya- jin form. Kakarott is very close. Once he got very mad because there was no food in the kitchen so he powered up and I saw his eyes flash teal and his hair turn a little gold. I never told him though. He'll get it himself.  
  
Then there is Hercule. He's a funny guy and lies a bit. I let it slip. The guys a vampire, too. He now has a daughter that is one years old. I think her name is er...Vilel? No...Divel? No...oh it's Videl! Black hair and blue eyes. I see Gohan and her playing together everyday. Child's play.  
  
Then I had to tell Kakarott about the vampire ' thing. ' That's what he called it. So I had to explain that when a vampire has a kid, the kid turns into a vampire at age 18. So he's a mortal until then. But Kakarott kept on asking dumb questions! Then out of no where he asks where the cafeteria is! Strong yet weird vampire.  
  
Last year Kakarott and his mate were argueing if their son would learn how to fight. He's a saiya-jin for Kami's sake! So I ordered the harpy and Kakarott to let him fight. I don't want wimps in my palace! After a lot of argeing, I, of course won.  
  
----In the morning---- Bulma's POV  
  
I woke up without Vegeta's arms around me. I frown and get up. I hear the shower running and a sneaky smirk is plastered on my face. I enter the bathroom and Vegeta still doesn't notice me. I strip off and enter behind Vegeta.  
  
Still nothing. When he starts on his hair I lather it for him. Vegeta turns around and smirks at me. I smile and he pins me against the stall wall. I kiss him in the mouth and he responds. Mmmm. He starts kissing along my collarbone.  
  
We are interrupted when there's a knock on the door. I pout and Vegeta yells, "WHO DARE INTERRUPTS -OU-I MEAN MY SHOWER!!??"  
  
A voice says, "Um, Vegeta? Wanna spar?"  
  
I laugh a little. Goku comes at the wrong times. Vegeta frowns, "AFTER I'M DONE YOU FOOL!"  
  
Alright, after our shower he dresses into his royal armor. It's gold and silver. I was always was fond of it. Especially the cape. Then I put on my outfit. It's dark blue and silver. I had a choice for gold, but it just wasn't me. The cape is both of the colors. It has a vampire symbol of a flame. Like Vegeta's hair. hehe  
  
The outfit is more like a skort. You know, a skirt, but shorts that thankfully don't show your underwear. It goes a bit above my knees. And my top is sleeveless with a silver lining where the sleeves would go out, but don't. The shirt does not show my stomach, though. The rest of my shirt is Dark blue.  
  
The color of the skorts are the dark blue with a little silver. I always love this armory outfit. It's a very expandal material and looks great on me. The guards sometimes don't look at me because Vegeta will blast them if they even raise an eyebrow.  
  
The cape is a bit heavy. It looks very light, but it really isn't. I look at myself in the mirror then put on my silver crown. I feel it again. I wince. I can feel my damn sister's pain! I can't stand it! I have to see her! I have to! There is something wrong. Tonight, I will.  
  
I head for Vegeta's training room to tell him, I am. I have to. I enter and see both of them fighting. I 'accidently' throw a ki blast between them that makes them stops.  
  
"What is it now, woman?" Vegeta asks impatiently.  
  
"I want to ask you a question." I state.  
  
"Spit it out!" Vegeta orders.  
  
He could at least show me a little respect. "I need to visit my sister. Something is wrong with her."  
  
Vegeta says, "Kakarott. Go into the hall for a moment."  
  
Goku replied," Okay."  
  
After we're left alone Vegeta comes down from the air. "Why haven't you been feeling good lately and why your sister?"  
  
Looks like I'll have to explain..."Vegeta, I haven't felt good because I know Kassy is sick. I can feel it. And trust me. It isn't good. So tonight I have to see her. I have to."  
  
Vegeta nods, "If you must. Do you need me to come?"  
  
I shake my head, "No, I need to do it alone."  
  
Vegeta nods, "Alright. If you're sure. Just be careful.."  
  
I grin and kiss him for his worries, "Don't worry I'll be fine."  
  
---Night--- Bulma's POV  
  
It's turned night above ground and that's when I dissapear and reapear into the upper world. I grin at the place. Cars are rolling by. If I know then the human's will think I went to a costume party or something. I do look great in my armor though.  
  
Yes, I was supposed to go up here for my sister, but I have sudden urge to feed. I fly into an alley by a club. I'd get someone that wasn't an innocent. Without any remorse. Vegeta taught me how to do this. Alright...I think I hear something...  
  
"What are you doing! Please don't!" The young female cried.  
  
"Jessics...oh little Jessica. Why don't you just give into me..?" The man laughs.  
  
I snarl and look at them. They don't notice me. The guy is trying to strip the girl from her clothes. With my cape flying behind me I charge at the male and hit him. The female looks at me with terror and whispers, "Thank you."  
  
I pay no heed for her, but I do feel good. I take a good look at the male. Ohh...he is the exact same male I saw at the store that day. I can't believe I'd see his stupid face again.  
  
"Yamcha.."I smirk and trace a line around his neck.  
  
"Uhh..." Yamcha stutters. Oh so he doesn't remember me?  
  
I have him pinned against the alley. I talk nose to nose with him. "What were you trying to do? Rape? Now, that isn't very nice...is it?"  
  
"I-I can explain!" Yamcha cries.  
  
I laugh. And put my finger back and forth in a taunting way. I give him a seductive kiss. Not near passionate. A cruel one. I pull away and then bite. The blood flows through my mouth. He has pretty good blood though...  
  
I leave no evidence by discenagrating his body. I wipe my mouth and am satisfied. That felt so...so instinctive. There isn't a reason why I shouldn't have some fun, right? I make way to the same club. I enter in to hear another great song... "White America" By eminem  
  
* America! We love you! How many people are people are proud to be citizens of this beautiful country of ours? The stripes and the stars....*  
  
I make my way through the crowd and just browse through...  
  
*I never would've dreamed in a million years I would see so many motherfuckin people who feel me/who share the same views and the same exact beliefs it's like a fuckin army marchin in the back of me....*  
  
Strippers. I laugh at them silently. Pathetic humans. I can't believe this is the same exact bar I got drunk at a few years ago. A guy taps me on the shoulder. I shake my head and flick him off. He growls and tries to kick me.  
  
*Who woulda thought, standing in this mirror bleachin my hair, with some peroxide, reachin for a t-shirt to wear/ that I would catapult to the forefront of rap like this....*  
  
I block and hit him and in gut, sending him crashing through the club wall. Everyone stops to look who got hit. I secretly laugh.  
  
*I must've struck a chord, with somebody up in the office cuz congress keeps telling me I ain't causin nothin but problems....*  
  
At those words of the song I leave the club without another word or punch. I soar over the sky like an eagle. Then I stop right in front of my house. What was I going to say? I went on vacation? Yeah, for a couple of years. It's not like I can stay here.  
  
I take one more step to the house of my destination. Thoughts flood my mind. Had Kassy been training while I was gone? Did she look okay? Was she sick right now? Then I felt two other ki's in the house. It's ChoCho and Jen near Kassy. I can feel they're upstairs.  
  
Fuck this! I zoom into the house and stand, silently, in the doorway. I never expected this though. I couldn't see Kassy because Cho and Jen were blockin the view. I bite my lip. I can hear their voices.  
  
Jen says, "Don't worry, Kassy...shh."  
  
Kassy cried, "Bulma!!! Bulma!!! My sister! I want my sister!"  
  
Cho says, "You're sick. Rest, honey."  
  
Kassy sniffled, "Will she ever come back?"  
  
Cho and Jen exchanged glances. "I-I'm sorry, Kassy. We haven't seen her in two years."  
  
Kassy starts crying uncontrollably. Tears want to come from my eyes. Oh my gosh. They're worried about me. Cho and Jen get up, leaving a now sleeping Kassy. I float above their heads and wait 'till they leave. They shut the door behind.  
  
Instead of opening the door I use my vampire powers and reapear in there. I'm in her room. My poor sister. I deserted her. Damn it! I breathe deeply and step foreword. My tail wraps around my waistm tightly and nervsouly. I close my eyes then open them.  
  
I kneel in front of her and feel her forehead. It's burning up! I put the cold pack on her head. How could she be sick? Me? Or something else? I was about to leave when I notice there is tail on my wrist. It's not my tail. I glance at it.  
  
It's yellow. Not brown or blue. I smile. I knew her brown-yellow tail would go to a pure yellow. I get in front of her and move her yellow locks out of her eyes. She yawns tiredly. Is she awake. I want her to see me though. Maybe it'll do her better.  
  
I look at her. She's beautiful. Her blond hair is shoulder length like my blue hair. She has bangs and she's...so pretty. "I'm sorry," I whisper to her. I'm sorry for leaving my sister when I did. I'm sorry for everything I did to you, lil sis.  
  
Her eyes crack open, "Who're yo- Bulma!!!??"  
  
I smile, "Kassy..."  
  
She gets up and jumps on me. She starts crying on my shoulder, "I thought you wouldn't come back! Where did you go!? I-I missed you!"  
  
"Shhh..."I calm her.  
  
I hug her tightly as if she might blow away. I put my hand through her hair and smile lightly.  
  
"Wait till I tell everyone, you're alive! That would be gre-"  
  
"No." I say firmly.  
  
She looks at me quesitonly. "Bu-"  
  
"Listen, Kassy," I interrupt her, "don't. I don't care if Cho or Jen finds out, but not the whole world. I need to tell you everything, alright? And don't kill me."  
  
Kassy nods. I move to turn on the light and place her on the bed, "First, tell me why you're sick."  
  
"I gots the flu and then I was thinking about you....and I feel so much better now." Kassy explains.  
  
I feel her forehead and gasp, "Kassy. You're all better!"  
  
Wow, did I do it or something? Was I the cause? I don't know, but I'm happy I am with her now. But will I regret this?  
  
"Why'd you leave me alone?" Kassy asks sadly.  
  
I sigh, "Kassy...I'll explain everything to you."  
  
But little did I notice or sense the two ki's by the door. After I explained everything Kassy nodded, "Don't worry. Just cuz your a vampire doesn't mean I should kill you."  
  
"B-Bulma?" A voice stutters behind me.  
  
I jump up and growl at the presense. It's Cho and Jen. I narror my eyes.  
  
"Eavesdropping? Am I right?" I snarl madly.  
  
They droop their heads. I clench my hands into fists. Kassy pulls me back, "Bulma? I can't be alone again. I can't." She starts crying again.  
  
"Kassy. Don't worry. I'm sorry, but you have to stay up here. Promise you'll be good?"  
  
"NOOO! I wanna go back with you! I don't care! I'll even be a vampire when I grow up! I can't live without my big sister!" Kassy cries.  
  
I gulp. What was I supposed to say? I want to take her back with me. I really do, but I can't. It's for her safety. But am I right? Whats should I do? I'm supposed to take care of her!! My mom is dead and it is my responsibilty! But should I do it? I can't her.  
  
"Bulma, take her," Cho says.  
  
I looked at her astonished, "NO! It's dangerous down there!"  
  
Jen says, "Bulma! For the last two years, Kassy has been sick a lot and crying your name in her sleep. She loves you! Kassy is your sister! She can not live without you!"  
  
"But what if she regrets it when she is older! What if she doesn't want to be a vampire! Or be down there! What would I do!? What would she do!?" I yell back.  
  
"Take her, Bulma. We trust you. She'll be fine. Just great, alright? And tell ChiChi I said hi." ChoCho ended it with a smile.  
  
I nod slowly, "If that's your choice...."  
  
"It is!" Kassy cried out and started crying on my shoulder. I smile lightly at Cho and Jen. I give them a hug and part. I take Kassy in my arms and reapear in front of Hell's palace door.  
  
~~~~  
  
a/n: Hmmm what will happen next time?Goten and Trunks are born? And what will Bulma be doing in the next chapter? By the way I think I'll put pairs together. Maybe...I still have to decide. Should I pair up the others? Gohan and Videl? Trunks and Pan? Goten and Bra? That would make it even longer. Any ideas? Or I don't have to. Just an idea you know ( When they become vampires it doesn't matter their age because they have immortal life. )  
  
  
  
Eminem: I can't believe my song was in there!  
  
Director: Well, I love "White America"  
  
Eminem: Really?  
  
Director: Yeah. Cool song.  
  
Vegeta: *Crosses arms* He's not the main character!  
  
Director: *Shrugs* At least he's not evil!  
  
Vegeta: *Smirks* Not like me. Evilly good looking.  
  
-Speedy- 


	16. ch16

~~Vampires~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any TV, comic book, or product for that matter.  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Any idea just make sure you review! ;-0 I know this is a bit short, but *shruge* my eyes hurt.  
  
I took a big break from the fic, didn't I? Oh well, here's the chappie!  
  
Ch16- The Pain We Suffer  
  
  
  
**Bulma's POV**  
  
I held Kassy's hand and walked in. Damn it! What would Vegeta think? Err! How come I never thought about that? What was I gonna say? ' Kassy needed me so I promised I'd take care of her!? ' What was I thinking! I me-  
  
"Bulma? Are you sure I'm not allowed here?" Kassy asked.  
  
"I don't know, hun. I have to talk to this with the ' King of Darkness. '" I explain.  
  
" kay." She responds. I sigh and decide she should stay in one of the guest rooms.  
  
"Kassy? You can stay in the guest rooms. If you need me I'll be 10 rooms from your left." I tell her.  
  
"Okay." She responds.  
  
I give her a short goodnight kiss and head to my room. I yawn and walk in. Vegeta is still asleep. I get in and he puts his arms around me then....smell the air? What the fuck!?  
  
Vegeta chuckles, "You fed?"  
  
I blush, "Yeah.."  
  
"Woman, is this all settled?" Vegeta gets to the point.  
  
"Um, no..." I say.  
  
"What have you done this time?" Vegeta sighs.  
  
I pull a little away from him and look at him, "I, uh, kind of let her stay here."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!?????" Vegeta yelled. He jumps off the bed and narrows his eyes, "YOU LET A CHILD IN HELL!? DO YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS IT IS!?"  
  
I bite my lip a little, "But Vegeta! She was sick! Kassy needed me! Alright!? She can defend herself! Kassy is a fighter! And if yo-"  
  
"WOMAN! I can't believe you would do this without my permission!" Vegeta yells.  
  
I jump off the bed. He's standing on the floor near the other side of the bed, while I'm doing the same across. Why was he so mad? Kassy was a strong fighter!  
  
"LOOK! DO I ALWAYS NEED THE 'FAMOUS KING'S' PERMISSION!? I'M OLD ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! AND IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO TELL ME OTHERWISE THEN I DON'T WANNA HERE IT!" I was now nose to nose with Vegeta.  
  
I continue, "YOU THINK WEAK LITTLE WOMAN CAN'T TAKE CARE OF HERSELF!? WELL LISTEN HERE!" I poke him in the chest, "I'M NOT WEAK! YOU ARE! YEAH YOU HEARD ME! WEAK! WEAK! WEAK! WE-"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
I crash into the bathroom door, then end up slammed against the bathroom wall. Did he...he just hit me? Tears come down my eyes. That really hurt. He's a stupid super saiya-jin! Can't he control his anger!? I close my eyes tight. Oh my Kami. Oh my Kami. This is a dream! It has to be!  
  
  
  
** Vegeta's POV **  
  
I look at my hands with disbelief. My temper...she's hurt...what have I done...Oh my Kami...no! I look and see her crying against the wall. But how dare she call me weak! Me weak!? And she invites a mere mortal here! Kids aren't that great of fighters! How the Hell should I know!?  
  
I didn't want this to happen. My pride won't allow me to apologize and comfort her. Never in my life have I raised my hands against my mate. What has become of me? Just over a silly fight? A petty quarrel? My own people would laugh at me. What have I done?  
  
I look at her. Her face is covered with tears. She's in a daze. I see the woman rub her cheek. It's black and blue and blood is coming out of her nose. Her hair is all messed up and I think some water is running in the sink. Oh kami....  
  
This is a nightmare. I dare raise a hand against my mate? The one who I bonded and mated with? What has become of me? Why do I feel so terrible? The guilt is running through my veins...NOOO! It didn't happen! It couldn't! How could I?  
  
I drop to my knees. If I looked at my face it would be horror-stricken. Then I notice my vision has gone blurry. What is this? I see the water coming out of my eyes. What did my mate call them? Tears? Sorrowfull and guiltful tears. She didn't deserve this. What did I do...  
  
Did I ever say I loved her? Like a normal mate would do? Did I say that she was the love of my life? The very soul that is me? The wo-I mean Bulma is the one that keeps me alive! Regret...have I even ever felt it? If I haven't then this is what it feels like now...and to think she gave her life for me before.  
  
Is this how I repay Bulma? She's been the perfect mate. Beautiful, strong, and brains. Every male would want that. And yet she chose me out of every fan...every male and everyone! I love her damn it! I'm in love with her! Then did I tell her I fell in love with her when I got a glimpse of her?  
  
The fire that lit my mate's eyes is gone. It's filled with sadness and wistfulness that even I can not comprehend. Where have these feelings come from? Sadness. Regret. Guilt. Anger. Fear....oh, yes..fear. Fear for her to reject me. Reject me! Fear for her love to die away.  
  
  
  
** Bulma's POV **  
  
I just sit here. I glance up and see Vegeta is in his own thoughts. I see the regret in his eyes. I can feel it. I can hear it. I can even taste it. I feel the bruise on my left cheek and see the blood. Ouch! It wouldn't matter...saiya-jins and vampires heal very fast. It'll be gone in a day.  
  
I struggle to get up. When I do I can see Vegeta more clearly. He's not his knees, looking at his hands. I feel sorry for him. Maybe I should forgive him....but should I? Was it my fault? Certaintly not! I was doing on what I felt was right! But my pride...  
  
Pride. The downfall of warriors and the strength. Should I let my pride crumble and comfort him? Does he even deserve it? Why can't I think!?  
  
And is Vegeta....crying? He is!? His pride is shattering at every tear splatter on the floor. Does he realize that? I've never seen such feeling in those eyes. Such...wistful feeling. By now I've forgotten the pain in my cheek and I walk over to him.  
  
I go behind him and wrap my arms around his neck. The very comforting thought that he isn't mad at me. I love Vegeta. I really do...  
  
** Vegeta's POV **  
  
I felt my mate's arms go around me. What the hell? Shouldn't she be mad to no end? Shouldn't she at least be screaming her head off....why is she comforting me? I don't understand...has Hell's inhabitants finally gone mad?  
  
I stand up a little and look into her eyes. I see every feeling. Fear. Sadness. Curiosity. Worriedness. Hurt. Pain. Love....love? She loves me. I put my hands around her waist. I pull her into a kiss, which she gladly responds to.She pulls away. I look at her bruise. I touch it lightly, and she flinches a little.  
  
"Never again..." I whisper.  
  
"What?" She asks.  
  
I continue, "Never again will I lay my hands on you unless we're sparring..."  
  
Bulma smiles, "Vegeta....I love you."  
  
"I love you too Bulma," I answer firmly. I never expected myself to say that so passionate and out. I can suprise myself sometimes.  
  
** Next Morning------- Bulma's POV  
  
I woke up with a pair of arms around me. I smile and carefully unwrap his tail and arms. I get up and stretch then do my usual daily routine. Including Vegeta in the shower with me. So here I am standing in my armor and wanting to get to the point.  
  
"Vegeta? So can she stay?" I ask, "I'm training her. She's a saiya-jin. She'll be fine."  
  
I hear Vegeta sigh, "Woman, if in your judgement, she's strong enough then it shall be done."  
  
I grin and throw my arms around Vegeta then kiss him on the cheek, "Okay Veggie. I'll see you tonight." I wink at him while I go out the door.  
  
I go into Kassy's room and see her already dressed...in different clothes? Oh....she must have brought a capsule suitcase with her!  
  
"Hey Kassy," I grin.  
  
"Bulma! So can I stay....?" She asks.  
  
"Yes! I talked it over! And I have to train you. Have you been training while I was gone?" I ask.  
  
"Yep! Wanna see how strong I got?" Kassy asked gleefully.  
  
"Sure, but not now. Later okay?" I said.  
  
"Okay!" Kassy grinned.  
  
"I missed you so much," I said as she pulled Kassy into a hug.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
a/n: sucky chapter? Review!  
  
Director: Alright...  
  
Kassy: Um, do you have my brush?  
  
Director: No...  
  
Bulma: *enters room and brushes hair*  
  
Kassy: Hey you have my brush!  
  
Bulma: It's mine!  
  
*Catfight* *Vegeta enters room*  
  
Vegeta: Do they always do this?  
  
Director: You haven't seen the half of it.  
  
-Speedy- 


	17. ch17

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ  
  
  
  
~~Vampires~~  
  
  
  
ch17-Pregnant? Bulma? Bulma is pregnant?  
  
  
  
A/N: I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. I just didn't know what to put for the next chapter. I need some twists or maybe a good ending. What do you people think? Oh and sorry for some mistakes! I keep putting their names instead of I in their point of view sometimes. So sorry for any of that!  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY - Bulma's POV -  
  
I woke up and she felt really sick. Vegeta had already gone to train and now I was on the bed. I ran to the bathroom and started puking. I coughed a little and then wiped my mouth off afterward. What was wrong with me? Why do I feel so sick?  
  
I feel as if I have two kis. But how is this possible? Isit because I'm a vampire? Nah! Surely I would have noticed before. Who knows. I take a shower and then slip into my beautiful little training suit. Then I go into the gravity room.  
  
When I arrive I begin to spar with ChiChi and 18. I still felt strange....  
  
- Vegeta's POV - When he wakes up...  
  
I woke up and saw MY woman beside me. I smirk and lightly kiss her on the forehead. She stirs and I see a small smile. I grin and then take a shower and grab some breakfast. When I come back I take another look a her. She is so beautiful. And she's mine.  
  
I feel a ki within her. Does she know yet? She has been 2 months pregnant and I don't think she has noticed. Should I tell her? Nah! Wouldn't that ruin her suprise. If she doesn't figure it out tomorrow then I'll have to tell her. Her-our child is getting more and more of a ki everyday.  
  
What would I name the kid? Bulma wouldn't approve of another Vegeta. I know it's a boy by the ki. So what would she name it? How the hell would I know and why do I even care? I turn on my heel and exit the room. I have to spar with Kakarott.  
  
- ChiChi's POV -  
  
I began sparring with Bulma and I noticed a difference. She had two kis...that's strange. Maybe it's just my imagination. No. It's quite there. I should keep quiet. Vegeta is bound to notice. Y'know...I think she's pregnant. Strange huh?  
  
I have a kid name Gohan who is a year old. He's strong already and Goku insists that he trains him. But I don't want my child getting hurt! Oh well.  
  
  
  
-Bulma's POV-  
  
I realize ChiChi is thinking. I wish I could read her mind. But I know she'd notice and totally yell at me. Then there's her frying pan of doom. And I know I'm not in a mood to deal with that. I really don't want to deal with that. For the rest of the day I end up sparring and teaching Kassy to fight.  
  
NEAR the end of the day I go to Vegeta. I need to ask him what's wrong with me and why I'm feeling so sick. Will he tell me? Or does he even know?  
  
"Vegeta?" I ask as I walk into our room.  
  
He grunts...in his language it means what.  
  
"I've been feeling a bit different lately and I was wondering if you knew anything about it," I ask.  
  
"Know about it?! Honestly I thought you were a genious. Are you a bit sick?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"Two kis?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah! I feel that!" I say.  
  
"You're pregnant," Vegeta said, in an indifferent voice.  
  
"What?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I said you're pregnant," Vegeta repeated.  
  
"N-No. I think you're making a mistake. I-I can't be pregnant! I'm not ready! Oh my Kami!" I exclaim.  
  
Me pregnant? This was not possible! Not me! Why didn't I think of that? When ChiChi was pregnant I could feel a ki within her! Am I this stupid? And Vegeta said it as if he didn't care...doesn't he care? I don't understand.  
  
Vegeta's face had softened as if he knew what I was thinking. He strolled over and put his hands on my waist. At least I hadn't gotten fat yet. (hehe)  
  
"I care, onna. What are we gonna name it?" Vegeta asks.  
  
"It's not an it. We should name him....It is a him right?" I ask.  
  
"Yes," Vegeta replies.  
  
"What about Trunks? I've always loved that name..." I suggest.  
  
"You want to name our son after a peace of clothing? Are you insane?! What about Vegeta?"  
  
"Vegeta? I already have a Vegeta! I like Trunks! And I AM delivering this baby. So I'm gonna name him. You don't have to live my pain," Bulma pointed out.  
  
Vegeta smirked, "All right then."  
  
"So will he be born a vampire or something? I don't get this stuff," I asked.  
  
"Well, a vampire child starts as a mortal human. They eat food, not blood. They don't have to turn into a vampire if they don't want to. So if they DO want to then they get bitten by a parent or another vampire. It's really their choice," Vegeta said.  
  
"But what if he doesn't want to become a vampire?" I asked.  
  
"Then he'd be a mortal saiyan human," Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"We're still naming him Trunks," Bulma said.  
  
"Fine, Fine," Vegeta gave up.  
  
"Hey Veg?" I get his attention.  
  
"What, woman?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh nothing..." I grinned as I planted kisses on his neck.  
  
"Two can play at that," Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Bring it on," Bulma laughed.  
  
THE next morning I found myself once again in Vegeta's arms. I ran her hand through Vegeta's hair and then noticed Vegeta was talking in his sleep.  
  
Vegeta mumbled, "Mhm must find door...ghm..."  
  
I giggled and listened. I leaned closer and we were face to face so I could hear what he was saying.  
  
He mumbled something else and then his eyes opened and he laughed at me. I blushed. What a joke that was. Veggie and his wiwwle pranks.  
  
"Vegeta!" I giggle.  
  
He replies by kissing me on the lips. I respond immediatly.  
  
"I'm gonna go...take a shower," Vegeta announces.  
  
"Alright. I'm coming too," I say as I hop up and join him in the shower.  
  
After the shower I change and then I say, "Vegeta, do you want to help me train Kassy? She's really good."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Kakarott has to spend time with his harpy mate anyway. Alright," Vegeta said.  
  
I wear my black armor and Vegeta wears his silver gold armor. It looks so good on him. I lead him to Kassy's room. When I arrive she's already changed. But she has a gi instead of armor. It's a yellow gi with black boots. (Think of Goku's gi he wears in DBZ. Except this is yellow. Have you ever seen Goku in that yellow gi? I think it looks really good on him. I've only seen him in it in pictures though)  
  
"Hey Kassy! Vegeta is gonna help train you. He's really good so it's hard to keep up with him," I say as I wink at Veggie.  
  
"How come you're name is like Vegetables?" Kassy asks, hehe.  
  
Vegeta growls, "Shut up kid and follow us."  
  
I laugh and say, "Aw, Veg, don't be so mean. She is my sister."  
  
Kassy's tail is playfully flinging around. It's pretty funny.  
  
On our way to the gravity we see a kid about Kassy's age. He has black hair and a great smile. He's Hercule's son. And now Hercule has a daughter. Someone named Videl. I have no idea what his name is. I notice he checks Kassy out a little. Hmmmm interesting indeed.  
  
He stops in front of us and says, "Hello, King Vegeta! Who are you?" He asks Kassy.  
  
"My name is Kassy. What's yours?" She replies.  
  
"I'm Reihn," He answers.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Reihn. Maybe I'll see you around," Kassy grins.  
  
"Maybe..." He winks at her and walks off.  
  
Kassy has a good choice. Reihn had black hair that spiked up a little like Vegeta's. He had bright green eyes and a bit of bangs. (Think of Vegetto in younger form, but with green eyes.)  
  
We keep walking and I notice that Vegeta is staring at me. I look at him and he reverts his gaze to somewhere else. What was up with that? Oh and what am I going to tell Kassy? I'm pregnant and what should I say?  
  
"We're here," Vegeta says flatly as he starts stretching.  
  
We teach Kassy how to control her ki more, how to get stronger, a lot of techniques, and a lot more. She is really good. AT the end I know I should tell her I'm pregnant. How should I say it? I wonder how she'll react? Should I tell her in private?  
  
"Kassy!" I call as she about walks out the door.  
  
She walks up to me with a confused expression. "What?"  
  
I notice that Vegeta is leaning against the door frame.  
  
:::Go away Vegeta::: I tell him telepathicly.  
  
:::No. I'll enjoy watching this:::: Vegeta replies.  
  
:::If you don't leave then we won't play tonight..::: I said with a hidden smirk.  
  
:::Fine. Hurry up though.::: Vegeta winked at me and then left.  
  
"Um, Bulma?" Kassy asked.  
  
"Oh sorry I guess I just dozed off. Anyway you are gonna be an aunt," I say.  
  
"Why?" Kassy asks.  
  
"Because I'm pregnant," I say, what will she say?  
  
"Really?! This is soo cool! Is Vegeta the father?! Yeah!" Kassy grinned and started jumping up and down.  
  
"It's gonna be a boy! Isn't this great! I finally get a family..." I trail off visioning it.  
  
"What are you naming him?"  
  
"Trunks," I say.  
  
"I love that name, too!" Kassy agreed.  
  
"I've been 2 months pregnant already," I tell her.  
  
"When did you find out?"  
  
"Yesterday. I asked Vegeta why I felt sick and he said I was pregnant," I tell her.  
  
"Ok! So can we get something to eat?" Kassy asks.  
  
"I bet ChiChi will cook for you. She's a real good cook. But I'm a vampire. I'll get something later," I say.  
  
"How can you drink blood?" Kassy asks.  
  
"You get used to it," I shrug.  
  
-Goku's POV- (I always think it is interesting on Goku's Point of View cuz he's strangely cool)  
  
I hear a knock on the door and see Bulma and her sister. I grin as always and let them in. I wonder what they're here for.  
  
"Hey Kassy. Hey Bulma. What brings you here?" I ask, curiously. I'm always curious.  
  
Bulma replies, "I was wondering if ChiChi wants to cook something for Kassy. She's starving and I thought you're mate might wanna cook."  
  
I reply, "She's in the kitchen right now. Go ahead and see her:"  
  
I end up following them and watch them talk to my lovely wife.  
  
"Hey ChiChi!" I hear Bulma greet.  
  
"Oh hey you two! What brings you here?" ChiChi asks.  
  
"Kassy is hungry an-" Bulma says, but gets cut off by my mate.  
  
"Oh really?! I'd love to cook for her!" ChiChi offers and practically pushes them into a seat.  
  
I love watching ChiChi cook. The delicious smells....I bet I'd like food even more if I was actually a human. I watch her make...hamburgers...yum. I want some food! I don't care if I'm a vampire! I can still eat it! Yes! I have to eat! Must!  
  
"ChiChi! Can you get me something to eat too?" I ask excited.  
  
"Goku! You're a vampire! You don't need to eat food like this!" ChiChi rolls her eyes, but I don't care.  
  
"Puh-lease! Please!" I give her THE face.  
  
ChiChi smiles, "Alright Son-kun! But try not to spoil yourself in food."  
  
  
  
-Bulma's POV- (I switch POVS a lot.)  
  
After Kassy finishes we leave and I walk Kassy to her room. Then I head back to my room and well let's just say I played with Veggie. ;-)  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey people...REVIEW! And check out my other fics. What will happen in the next chapter? I don't know yet! Just look!  
  
MY NEW FICS:  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga : A/U* B/V Vegeta denys his love for Bulma. Later she gives birth to Trunks. Gero kidnaps her and turns her into half saiyan and half android. What will happen to her? And how will the others react? http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1200798  
  
  
  
The Trouble Making Trio: A/U* V/B Bulma, Goku, and Vegeta are chibis set off on a quest to find the dragonballs to wish the saiyans back. What obstacles will they pass and will they succeed? What will happen after they wish the dragon? Would love blossom? http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1177161  
  
A/N: Oh yeah I've decided to put Gohan as 1 year old. I mentioned him on ChiChi's short POV. I wanted to make Bulma have a kid, but I like Gohan in the story too. He's a cute character.  
  
Director: Damn I haven't updated this in a while.  
  
Bulma: Why not?  
  
Director: My other fics and all. Plus I don't know what to include in the story.  
  
Goku: Why don't you include some twists?  
  
Vegeta: Or maybe a good ending.......where I rule all!!! HAHA!  
  
Director: Um, Vegeta calm down.  
  
Vegeta: Hmph.  
  
Bulma: You guys are all weird.  
  
Vegeta: Am not.  
  
Bulma: Shut up idiot.  
  
Vegeta: You.  
  
Bulma: No you!  
  
Vegeta: You!  
  
Goku: Wanna get something to eat? This'll be a while.  
  
-Speedy- 


	18. Epilogue

~Vampires~  
ch18 - Epilogue  
  
7 Years Later  
  
A/N: Wow this is the last chap. I was busy on my other fics to update so soon. You should check out the Saiyan Android Bulma Saga. Oh and this'll be the first fic I completed.  
(Bulma's POV)  
  
I held Trunks in my arms. He was only 6 years old and Vegeta had already started training him. I actually didn't mind. He had lavender hair and bright blue eyes. Sometimes when he smirks it reminds me of Vegeta. I even see father and son moments, but that's very rare.  
  
Vegeta has gotten a bit warmer and a bit less colder and distant. He's always an interesting puzzle. But that's just the fun of it.  
  
Kassy was now 17 (I'm guessing cuz I forget). She had taken interest in Reihn. Reihn was Hercule's son. Reihn was very nice and a bit shy. Neither of them were vampires yet because they didn't know if either wanted to be.  
  
Actually, I think both are going to go back to the human world and live their life. Not that I mind, but I'll miss her around.  
  
ChiChi had another son Goten which is a year younger than Trunks. My son, Goten, and Gohan are really tight. Trunks is a year younger than Gohan. Gohan is really sweet and I see him and Videl always hanging out and playing jokes on each other. I think it's very cute.  
  
Kassy has become really strong. Vegeta is coming a bit of a brother to her, but not like the too brotherly type.  
  
Trunks is very sweet and tried not to cry sometimes, but Vegeta hates when he shows emotions, but Veg has no idea how much I can see HIS emotions.  
  
There's really nothing to say. I have a perfect life and a perfect family. Well, all is not normal. Because I'm still a kick ass vampire.  
~!~!~!~!~!  
  
A/N: I know it's short, but I didn't know what to put in the fic anymore. What do you think?  
  
PLEASE Check out my other fics:  
  
Saiyan Android Bulma Saga: V/B.. 'I'm not weak anymore, Vegeta. You didn't even hit me once. YOU are pathetic. You are the weakling,' She taunted. Vegeta growled. And she was right.......The Saiyan Android Bulma Saga....... R+R  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Romance/General  
  
Black, Cold Darkness: V/B She runs away from her father's strict rules preventing her from fighting, but life only gets worse for the blue haired saiyan. Everythings crashing down in her life...can life get worse?  
  
Dragon Ball Z - R - English - Romance/Angst  
~fin~  
  
Speedy: I can't believe I finish! Sorry if I forgot to add anything!  
-Speedy- 


End file.
